Once Upon A Time:Anime Style
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: Happiness is having a large, loving, caring, family in another city, but what happens when that family is from another world, one where all of anime is connected in some way or another? Massive Crossover, and still adding more. Each anime character replaces someone from Once Upon A time. From DBZ to Fairy tail, To Naruto to Bleach, there's a LOT. I don't own anything.
1. Anga

So, I maybe the first person who has thought as switching the Once Upon A Time characters with Anime characters...from all over. If you like this idea, and want an anime in here, or character, PM me or leave a review on who and what place they should take, or if there should be any changes to the list below, Not the one that have a 1 in front of there name as that is final.

 **Elfen lied**

1 Lucy-Replacing hook

1 Kouta-Replacing Granny/part of her any ways-Karl Fisher

1 Yuka-Replacing Granny/the other half-Yolande Trice

1 Nana-Replacing Red-Natasha Walsh

1 Mayu-Replacing Gretel-Mavis

 **Hellsing**

1 Alucard-Replacing Mr. Gold-Arthur Porter

1 Seras-Replacing beafire-Sadie Vasquez

1 Integra Hellsing-replacing bel-Inez Marshall

 **Akame Ga kill**

Akame-Replacing Merida-Angel Robinson

 **Ghost in a Shell**

1 Motoko Kusanagi-Replacing Pinocchio

 **Pokémon**

Ash Gen 1-Replacing Gus-Allan Cannon

1 Pikachu-Mouse

1 Charmander-Salamander

1 Squirtle-Turtle

 **Dragon ball Z**

1 Goku-Replacing Lancelot-Grant Haynes

1 Vegeta-replacing king Arthur -Van Sims

Broly-replacing Zelene-Bernard Osborne

1 Gohan-replacing Geppetto-Gerardo Haynes

1 Piccolo-Gini-Pat Baldwin

1 Bulma-replacing Queen Genevie-Bertha Harper

Master Roshi-Replacing the witch from the Brave-Robert Jones

Tien-Aladan-Terrence Mckenzie

Yamcha-Mr. hyde-Yost Murray

1 Krillan-Replacing Smee-Korey Otis

1 Chi Chi-replacing Jiminy-Catlin Tompson

 **Inuyasha**

1 Inuyasha-Wolf

1 Sesshōmaru-Wolf

 **DXD**

1 Issie-Replaces Happy-Irving Bates

1 Rias-Replacing Mulan

1 akeno-Replacing Marian

1 Koneko-Cat

kiba-Replacing Zoso-Kelvin Gray

Gasper-Replaces Tinkerbell-Gregg Logan

Xenovia-princess jasmine

1 Asia-Replaces Windy

1 Rosewisse-Replacing snow-Rachel Cornelius

1 Sona-Replaces Eric

1 Tsubaki-replaces Ariel

1 Azazel-Replacing king george-Alvin Hansen

1 Kuroko-Cat

 **mirai nikki**

1 yuno-Replaces author

1 Yuuki-Replaces Merlin

 **Naruto**

1 Naruto-Replacing Charming-Nick Santiago

Sasuke-Replacing Robinhood-Steven Alvarez

1 Kaguya-Replacing Regina-keeping her name

1 sakura-Replacing nurse Ratched-Sophie Powers

1 Madara-replacing Huntsman-Maximums Guerrero

 **Durarara**

1 Isiya-Replaces Frankenstine-Ignacio Ross

 **kill la kill**

1 Ryuko-Replaces anna

1 Satski-Replaces Elsa

1 lady Rogeyo-replaces Ice queen

 **bleach**

Orihime-Replaces dope-Olson Casey

Ichigo-Replaces Grumpy-Ivan Burton

ururu-Replaces bashful-Yvonne Bailey

chad-Replaces Sneezy-Clarence Jennings

uryu-Replaces Doc-Benjamin Dean

Kisuke-Replacing Blue-keeps his name

Aizen-replacing pan-keeps his name

other soul reapers-replacing the lost boys

 **Tokyo ghoul**

1 Touka-Replacing Aurora

1 Kaneki-Replacing Philip

 **Anime world, Japan, city, Kamakura, location Kanagawa**

'Its almost been a year since Nyu...Lucy, or Kaede disappeared.' A man by the name of Kouta thought as he walked into the Inn, or his house as you would say as he didn't treat it as an inn but a house. In his past, this Diclonious girl named Kaede, killed his sister and father over a lie. Yes, she over reacted, but he didn't hate her for it. Sure when he remembered he had hate in his heart, but she saved him and everyone else here, going as far as to kill all the people who were planning to kill them and blame it on the Diclonious. It wasn't just them, but the entire City would of been killed off, that way they would have the right to kill off all the Diclonious.

Taking his shoes off, he walked over to the living room, where he saw Yuka, his girlfriend, was sleeping on there couch. He smiled at that, but stopped once he heard the news channel. Looking at it, he saw that they apparently had discovered a new place called the Elemental Nations. It was a place full of elemental ninjas and stuff. He didn't really believe it when he first heard of it about a week ago, but there was proof of it.

"I don't like the feeling I'm getting about that place." He heard a voice, where he turned around and looked at the person. Nana, a Diclonious with no limbs. She uses prosthetics limbs to help her move around, with the help of her vectors.

"Its fine, its nowhere near here." He said, waving her off as he approached Yuka and kissed her, waking her up as she kissed back. "Good afternoon." He said, smiling down at her as she smiled back at him.

"Good afternoon to you too." She said, moving to where he could sit down next to her. As he did, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "So, what did you do today?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"I went to work, then I got you something." He said, gaining her attention. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small black box, with her eyes widening as he opened it.

 **Ten months later, church**

"Do you, Kouta, take Yuka to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you live, in sickness and in health?" The priest asked, looking at him as he stood across from his future wife.

"I do." He said, smiling as he said it.

"And do you, Yuka, take Kouta to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you live, in sickness and in health?" He asked, looking at her now as she was smiling at Kouta.

"I do." She said, smiling even bigger at him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said, with everyone cheering. As they leaned into kiss one another, they were stopped by the sound of the doors being kicked it. Looking at the doors, they saw a man who they didn't expect to see. Bando, standing over a man who looked beaten and nearly on deaths door.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, taking out a cigarette and walking forward, with everyone staring at him as he cocked his gun, getting ready to kill someone. Two men tried attacking him, but they were both shot in the head as soon as they tried, getting screams from everyone. Kouta was holding onto Yuka protectively, not wanting anything bad to come to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kouta asked, narrowing his eyes at him. "You're wasting your time, if its Lucy you want she's not here." He said, knowing all too well of his anger towards his childhood friend. "I cant let you destroy this wedding." He said, stepping in front of Yuka.

"On the contrary." He said, aiming his gun at them. "I'm here to kill you to draw her out!" He said, but before he could pull the trigger, his hand was cut off, with it being his fake hand. Turning around, standing at the door was a women in a Red dress with bows in her hair, was another person who they didn't expect to see.

"You stay the hell away from them." She said, narrowing her eyes as he was lifted up and then pulled towards her. "Now, get the hell out." She said, tossing him outside, staring at the two at the altar. "I see you two are getting married." She said, with her looking around. "Congratulations, but unforchanitly it couldn't be at a worst time." She said, walking forward. "The elemental nations war has ended in favor to the Rabbit Goddess, and she plans on using all the chakra she has to kill us all." She said, shocking them. "This is me saying my goodbye." She said as she reached them, where she hugged Kouta and Yuka, before turning around and leaving.

 **Four months later, in town**

Yuka was on a walk through the town, she had a craving suddenly, and she couldnt get Nana to go out because she was in school with Mayu, and she couldnt get Kouta to di it either as he was at work. So she decided to go and find something to stop her craving. As she walked, she stopped once she saw a shop she had never seen before. This was a candy shop, and her stomach was telling her that it wanted something from in there.

Opening the door, she saw two kids sweeping the shop, with a muscular man placing candy on the shelves. "We're closed at the moment, so please come back later." He said, gaining her attention.

"Please, she's our first customer." A second man said, coming out from the back in a green and white hat and clogs with wooden shoes. "Please, come in." He said, making his way to the counter as she took it as an invitation. "So, what can I help you with?" He asked, his eyes covered by the shadow of his hat.

"Oh, well I was wanting to see if there was anything that would satisfy my craving here?" She said, looking around.

"Craving huh?" He said, rubbing his chin. "Well, I guess there is something that is healthy for a child's growth." He said, reaching under the counter and pulling out a puppy dispenser. "Just one of these should do the trick." He said, with her holding her hand out. He popped on into her hand, where she then popped it into her mouth and ate it.

She didn't see it, but she got a light yellow aura around her, with her feeling the craving stop. "Wow, that was fast working." She said, feeling a bit of a tingle. "How much?" She asked, taking out her wallet.

"Sorry, not for sell and that one is on the house." He said, looking at the kids. "Go take care of the outside." He said, with them nodding and leaving. "So, you hear about the so called curse that will be bestowed upon us?" He asked, with her nodding.

"Ya, some crazy stuff." She said, frowning. "I found out about it on my wedding day by an old friend, she's actually out fighting against this Rabbit Goddess right now." She said, with him nodding.

"Well, what if I told you that there was a way for your child to be safe from the curse?" He said, shocking her. He then leaned over the counter. "Legend sais that there is a wardrobe that will lead to another land, much like ours but better, safer, than ours. If I'm right, then the Rabbit Goddess plans on sending all of us to a cursed version of this world, taking away all power. If one is given the chance to pass though the way I told you, then they would keep there power." He said, with her narrowing her eyes.

"What's the catch?" She asked, with him leaning back with a sigh.

"Well, only a new born can pass through." He said, with her eyes widening.

"I couldn't let my child be alone, and there's no telling that my child would how powers!" She said, with him nodding.

True, but that so called candy, was a soul candy made in the soul society." He said, confusing her. "Your child will have the power to break this curse, and defeat the Rabbit Goddess." He said, picking up a mirror and showing it to her, where an image appeared, showing the Rabbit Goddess snapping her fingers, ingulfing the world in darkness. "This mirror doesn't lie." He said, putting it down.

"So, you used me as some kind of Gini pig?" She asked, backing away from him.

"No, I used you as a way to save everyone." He said, lowering his hat, looking her dead in the eyes. "Now, if the wardrobe is in the heart of the Sea, find it and your child will be safe." He said, with the bigger guy leading her out. Once she was pushed out, the two kids walked back in, where she then turned around, finding the shop gone all together.

 **Two months later, the middle of the sea**

"Straw hat pirates, are a bunch of strange people." Kouta said as he wore a cloak with Yuka next to him, holding her stomach. "This search is taking forever, there's no telling if this wardrobe is real or not!" He said, looking at her.

"We have to believe it is, because I cant let our child get sucked into this so called curse." Yuka said, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "There is only one place left to search, if its not there then-"

"LAND!?" A small little dear yelled, jumping on the edge of the boat, with them looking at it.

"And that means that we're closer to getting paid." A man in a green kimono said, three swords on his side. "Remember, once we find the wardrobe, we bring it with us. No telling what will be near when we find it." He said, looking down at them. "It would be best for you two to stay on board with Luffy, wouldn't want you two to get hurt." He said, turning to look at the man in a straw hat, steering the boat. "Kid may look weak, but he's powerful." He said, walking away.

"This is the last island, if its not here, then it doesn't exist and we have to pay up for there time." Kouta said, looking at her. "Still have the picture of what the mark looks like?" He asked, with her nodding and pulling out a piece of paper. On it, were just two cat like horns, on a skull with a round circle in the center of the head with the image of a dragon above it, with it having fangs, a sword behind it, a star, with one red eye. "Lets hope that this is what were looking for." He said, with her nodding.

 **Three months later**

"Its coming!?" A man yelled, wearing a orange and blue tunic. "The storm is coming!" He said, looking at the two, seeing Yuka huffing and puffing, while Kouta held a new born child. "We have to go, now!" He said, with Kouta looking at his son.

"Gohan, take my son, you know what to do!" He said, handing him over. "Please, I cant leave her side." He said, with Gohan looking shocked, before nodding and taking off as fast as he could.

He could hear panic everywhere, the screams so loud that it was from the entire town. The storm had made its way here, and the fight against the Rabbit Goddess was one sided. Even with all of the worlds greatest fighters combined wasn't enough to stop her. His father, who mastered super Saiyan three, wasn't enough and he was one of there greatest fighters, if not the best and he wasn't able to do anything against her.

Reaching the wardrobe, he saw a man with green and white hat and clogs. "Kisuke, what are you doing here?" He asked, shocked to see him.

"I just wanted to give him this, to keep him warm." He said, taking the child in his arms and wrapping him up in a blanket. "And to say goodbye." He said, opening the wardrobe and placing him inside. "Its going to be a long time, but eventually well be back to normal." He said, closing the doors on the child. After a few seconds, he opened the doors and the child was gone, with him smirking as they were hit by the storm.

 **few thousand feet in the air**

She had won, she had taken all of the chakra and sealed everyone away from this world, now she was the only one left...But she wasn't finished with them. No, she wanted to make them suffer as they made her suffer. With that, she dove straight into the storm.

 **Twenty-eight years later, in Maryland, Annapolis**

Walking into the house, Dakota tossed his keys on the counter. Making his way down the hall, he cracked his neck, just as he entered the kitchen, that was also connected to the living room. Walking to the counter, he took out some bread and tossed two pieces on the counter, where he then turned around and made his way to the fridge. Once he reached it he opened the door and spotted a tray of ham, where he pulled it out and placed it to the side. Reaching in, he took out some barbeque Sause and placed it next to the tray. Closing the door, he took both of them over to the bread and opened the drawer below him, where he cut a piece of the ham off and slapped it down on the bread. Taking the barbeque, he poured it onto the ham and then tossed the second piece of bread on top. Picking both the tray of ham and barbeque up, he went and placed them back into the fridge.

Making his way back to his ham sandwich, he picked it up. As he was about to take a bite, there was a knock at the door, making him groan. Placing his food down, he made his way to the door. Looking through the peek hole, he saw nothing, but jumped once there was a knock at the door. Opening it, he looked both left and right for the person, not seeing them. "Are you Dakota Feichko?" A child's voice asked, with him looking down at the child.

"Whos asking?" He asked, looking around. "And where is your parents, its almost nine?" He asked, looking at his watch. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at him.

"My mothers dead, and my father is right here." He said, with Dakota waiting for him to point to where he was. "You." He said, getting wide eyes from Dakota. Seeing his shock, the child barged into his home and made his way to the counter, with Dakota right behind him.

"No, I don't have a son." He said, with him looking at the boy. "If I did, then I would of known about it, that and I've only been with one person and... she's dead, as you said your mother is. How old are you?" He asked, pointing at the boy as he picked up the sandwich and ate it, with Dakota groaning.

"I'm ten, almost eleven." He answered, with Dakota snapping his fingers.

"What's your mothers name?" Dakota asked, pointing at him, trying to catch him in a lie.

"My mothers name is Jessica Johnson, but my adopted mothers name is Kaguya Otsutsuki." He said, making Dakota laugh before cursing his self as he thought he had him, but that did prove that his mother was Jessica and she was the same person he had relations with, the only person he had relations with.

"Kaguya Otsutsuki...that's Japanese? Dakota asked, with him nodding. "You didn't come all the way here from Japan did you?" He asked, knowing that he would of spent a lot of money because of it, and the kid shook his head no. "So, who are you?" He asked, with him smiling.

"Hamura, and I'm here because your family needs you." He said, shocking him.

"My family?" He asked, getting another nod. "Nice try kid, but I was found on the side of the road by some lady in West Virginia." He said, crossing his arms. "And Jessica's family lives in New York, so its not her family either." He said, narrowing his eyes. "Come on, lets go." He said, gaining his attention. "I'm taking you back home...which is wear?" He asked, looking at the kid.

"West Virginia, a town called Anga." He said, with him jumping up and following him out the door, with Dakota groaning about how he's going to a fast food joint on the way there for dinner.

 **Five hours later**

The drive was long, and they only had an hour left till they hit West Virginia. Looking at Hamura, he sees him using a flashlight to read a thick book. "What's with the book?" Dakota asked, with Hamura looking at him.

"This is each and every thing that has happened from the time your parents met one another to the point that you left them." He said, gaining Dakotas attention.

"So its my family's story?" He asked, looking back at the road, where he then quickly took the book and turned on the light above, much to the shock of Hamura. "This is just a bunch of anime stories. See, its Dragon ball, Bleach, some wired naked lady with invisible arms, not bad looking but hey, blood guts and gore." He said, handing it back, where Hamura glared at him. "That's not my family's story, because that's all fake." He said, with Hamura going back to the book.

"If you look at this, you would see that your parents met some of these people. Like when has Kisuke ever met Goku or Luffy fought Natsu? They haven't, because the Manga are all separate worlds while this one points to them being together." He said, with Dakota looking at him.

"Its like fairy tales, but for teenagers, you just discovered it earlier than most...well dragon ball has been on since I was a kid, but hey, its just stories." He said, shrugging, passing a unique sign that said Welcome to Anga. "This it?" He asked, looking around and seeing that it was just the road.

"We're at the entrance, but it gets better once we get into town." He said, gaining Dakotas attention.

"I better see some dragons if this place is cool." Dakota said sarcastically, where they came up to a town soon after. "Ok, so where's your place?" He asked, looking around. "I bet its this blue house on the right, or maybe the gray house on the left?" He said, coming to a stop at the red light.

"No, its the big house, in the distance." He said, with Dakota looking at him with a blank look.

Pulling off to the side, he parks the car and looks at him. "Seriously kid, is she the mayor, you know how worried she's going to be?" He asked, turning the car off and pulling the keys out.

"Yes, but she's the Rabbit Goddess who cursed everyone!" He said, showing the page in the book, showing her in the sky looking down. "Everyone here is an anime character." He said, with Dakota looking at a women in a blue dress.

"Ok, what about her, whos she?" He asked sarcastically.

"That's Catlin Tompson, Chi Chi." He said, with Dakota laughing. "What's so funny, its true!" He said, flipping through the pages and showing him an image of Chi Chi.

"Chi Chi has her hair in a bun, her hair is short, lesbian type short." He said, confusing him.

"Don't know what that is, but then there is Yolande Trice, the inn keeper." He said, pointing at said women as she was holding a bag of groceries. "She's Yuka, yo-"

"Look kid, if these are actually anime characters, then why haven't they aged? There's no magic or anything like that here." He said, with him groaning.

"The curse took away all powers and there memories." He said, pointing to the clock tower. "See the clock, it hasn't moved once since I've been here, and no one has aged a day!"

"Good skin cream I guess." Dakota said as he looked at a small Cat with white wings on, followed by a black and white cat as well.

"The people cant leave here because of the curse, which you are suppose to break!" He said, hitting Dakotas arm, with him glaring at the kid.

"One, don't hit me again, and two, you're going straight home." He said, starting the car back up and taking off.

 **Later, Mayors house**

Pulling up to the front of the house, Dakota was impressed with how big it was, because it was better than anything he had ever lived in, and considering his job that was saying something. Stepping out, he walked over to Hamuras side and opened his door, where he stepped out and followed him. "Come on, lets go meet the parents." He said, with Hamura grumbling to his self. "What was that?" He asked, stopping to face him.

"I don't have parents, just a mother and she's the Rabbit Goddess. She doesn't love me, she just wants me for feel a void of her lost child." He said, with me shrugging.

"Welcome to my life, always trying to fill the void of your mothers death but I cant get that." He said, with the door swinging open.

"Hamura?" The women at the door said, before rushing out and hugging said person. "Are you ok?" She asked, breaking the hug and looking at him. "Where have you been, what happened?" She asked, looking between them.

"I found my father!" He said, taking off into the house.

She was silent, and once the door closed, she looked at him. "You're Hamuras birth father?" She asked, with him sighing.

"Apparently so." He said, holding his arms out. "Who would want a child with this sack of shit." He said, with her eyes widening.

"I'll just...go check up on Hamura." The officer said, turning around and walking into the house as the women stood there, staring at Dakota with tears on her face.

"How about a glass of the best eggnog you have ever tasted?" She asked, with Dakota shacking his head.

"Really, with this bomb shell? He said, grinning. "Shell, like egg shell...oh never mind, sure!" He said, his pun failed as she didn't crack a smile.

 **Later, inside**

Sitting in a chair at the table, they both had a glass in front of them. Both hadn't touched there drink, and both were staring at the other. "So, any ideas on how he found me?" He asked, with her taking a deep breath.

"No idea, when his mother died, no one could find you, so its a impossible for him to find you, but yet he did." She said, with Dakota nodding. "Should I be worried about you?" She asked, with Dakota narrowing his eyes at her.

"What are you implying?" He asked, with her narrowing her own.

"I'm asking if you plan to take him from me." She stated, with him waving her off.

"Trust me, you're in better condition to take him over me." He said, picking up the drink, but didn't drink it as he smelt something off on it. "My line of work, has me leaving home most of the time." He said, placing it down. "I'll be gone for months at a time." He said, keeping his eyes on her.

"Oh really, and what is that, a truck driver?" She asked, with Dakota smirking at her.

No, I work with the FBI, but I used to just find petty crooks and lock them up as a detective." He said, with her eyes widening a bit.

I see, you're right, I am best to care for Hamura, after all, you could die at any moment." She said, smirking at him, with him narrowing his eyes at her again.

"Madam mayor, you can relax." The officer said, making his way into the room, seeing both of them still staring at the other. "Other than being tired, Hamura is completely fine." He said, looking between them.

"Thank you sheriff, you may go." She said, with him nodding and walking to the door. "I'm sorry that he dragged you out of your life, when you could be out protecting this place." She said, with Dakota nodding.

"Kids having a rough time, it happens." He said, seeing her nod. 'Just not thinking anime characters are real.' He thought, looking around and seeing some Japanese paintings on the walls.

"True, ever since I've become mayor its been hard to balance family over work, but I keep pushing through. Am I strict, yes, because I want Hamura to excel at life, that doesn't make me evil, dose it?" She asked, with Dakota knowing something was up.

"I'm sure he's just saying that because of his fairy tale thing." He said, gaining her attention.

"Fairy tale thing?" She asked, not getting it.

"Oh, his book." He said, gaining her attention. "You know, snow white and the evil queen?" He asked, with her narrowing her eyes. "I took it from him on the way here and tossed it out the window, gave him a bit of tough love." He lied, with her gasping.

"You have any idea how much-"

"Around three bucks to twenty, not much in my opinion." He answered, pulling out his phone and showing her a picture of a random story book and its price after looking for it on amazon. "See, just ship it here." He said, putting his phone away.

"You are quite the piece of work, arnt you?" She asked, with him shrugging.

"Sure, lets go with that." He said, making his way to the door. "Take care of him, because if not." He said, stopping at the door and looking at her. "I will come for him, and trust me, you don't want me as an enemy." He said, walking outside not long after. "She's not a normal mayor." He said, quickly making his way to the car. Once he entered, he pulled out his phone and made a call, but it went straight to voicemail. "Johnathan, I need you to look up a place called Anga, its in West Virginia, call me back when you find anything." He said, before hanging up and driving away.

As he drove, he could wrap his head around what he told Kaguya, that he would come back for Hamura. He wouldn't be able to take care of Hamura with his job, that would mean he would have to find a baby sitter or find an actual person to take care of him and love him and vice versa...but that wont be happening as Jessica was his heart and soul. He could never replace her, it was his fault she was dead in the first place, he asked her to move in with him after all, had her drive all the way so that they could be together and it nearly killed him once he heard of it and went off the radar.

As he reached the now leaving sign, two wolves stepped out In front of him, where he stomped on the breaks. Seeing as that didn't go well, he changed his direction and crashed right into the sign.

 **The next day, Anga jail**

Groaning, Dakota sat up and found that he was in a jail cell. 'Shouldn't I be in the hospital?' He thought as he rubbed his head. Standing up, he saw the sheriff standing there. "What time is it?" He asked, with him looking at his watch.

"Its... 4:09 Pm, you've been out for most of the day." He said, with Dakota nodding. "You shouldn't of been drinking, this could of-"

"I wasn't drinking, a pack of wolves walked out and I tried avoiding them." Dakota said, glaring at him. "And did you even check my BAC?" He asked, with the sheriff shrugging.

"I saw you having some drinks with the mayor-"

"Which I didn't drink, want to smell my breath, I'm sure that morning breath doesn't cover Alcohol." He interrupted, breathing into his hand and then smelling it. "Yep, not a single drop." He said, looking back at him. "Now open these doors or I'll open and put you in here." He said, confusing the sheriff.

"How will you do that?" He asked, with Dakota placing both hands around the bars and looking at him.

"You're really bad at your job, first you didn't even take me to the hospital after a car accident, arrest me for a DUI which isn't true as you didn't take my BAC, not only that but you didn't search me." He said, with the door opening, shocking the sheriff. "See, that simple." He said, walking over to him. As he drew his gun, he had it smacked away from him and turned to point at him this time, with him holding his hands up. "Seriously, this is the best there is?" He asked, ejecting the clip and the bullet in the chamber and tossing the gun on the desk. "Next time, do your fucking job right." He said, kicking the clip into the cell.

Seeing the officer pick up the gun, he took the keys from him and watched as he jumped into the cell, where he then kicked the door closed on him. Waving the keys at him, his eyes widened in disbelief as he tossed them onto the desk and made his way out the door.

Exiting the sheriff's office, he made his way to the exit, only to stop once he saw Kaguya. "What are you doing here?" She asked, with him crossing his arms.

"Well, it looks like I just arrested your sheriff." He said, shocking her.

"You cant do that, you're not-"

"I can and I Did, you see, I work for the FBI, and by law I have the power to do so, not only did I arrest him, but I'm revoking his badge as soon as I get back." He said, getting into her face. "You want to be next?" He asked, with her backing up. "I didn't think so, and what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in office, its past Four?" He asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Its Hamura, he's run off again." She said, sighing. "Look, as mayor, its best for me to do what's best for my people, and I find you a threat-"

"A threat?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes, a threat-"

"Ok lady, if you find me a threat, its because your scared that I would take my son from you." He said, getting a gasp from her. "Trust me, I'm this close from going to court over him." He said, holding two fingers up. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go find your son, who you lost again. What's his face is in there, and he better stay there when I get back." He said, walking past her.

"Its Maximums Guerrero." She said, with him feeling her glair.

 **Later that day**

Walking into the inn, he approached the women who was Yolande, who he learned was Hamuras character for Yuka. She was at the counter, leaning her head on her hand, looking at a man who was changing the lightbulb out with another. "Excuse me." He said, gaining there attention. "Have either of you two seen Hamura, son of the mayor?" He asked, with them looking at one another and then back at him.

"No, he usually stops by here after school so that we could help him with his homework." Yolande said, standing up. "Why, is he ok?" She asked, with me looking at him.

"Ran away from home again." He said, sighing. 'Dame kid, doesn't know good when he's got it, even if his mother tried poisoning me.' He thought, looking at them. "You two know of anywhere he might go, like a tree house or something?" He asked, with the man looking at Yolande.

"What's that place he calls...His castle?" He asked, with Dakota looking at her, finding a clue.

"Its the old playground, by the beach." She said, with Dakota nodding.

"Great, I'll check there." He said waving at them as he turned around, but was stopped.

"Wait, do we know you?" The man asked, with Dakota turning to him.

"No, I don't think we do." He said, confused by him.

"Huh, for some reason...I get this feeling that I should know you." He said, with the women walking around the counter.

"I'm also getting that feeling." She said, with Dakota shrugging.

"If you left Anga then maybe, because this is my first time here." He said, turning around and exiting the door.

 **later, Beach**

Pulling up to the playground, Dakota parked the car in front, where he saw Hamura sitting in the wooden castle. Turning the car off, he stepped out and made his way to him. Once Dakota reached Hamura, he placed his back to the edge and jumped up, sitting next to him. "How did you find me?" Hamura asked, not looking at Dakota as he just looked out at the city.

"I was a detective once, this was easy." He said, looking at him. "You know, I had my own castle once." He said, gaining Hamuras attention. "Not an actual castle, but a place where I went to go clear my head." He said, looking at the clock tower. "But your town has an even better view than mine."

"What did your town look like?" He asked, with Dakota looking down at him.

"My town, shoot I would say that I almost lived in every state there is." He said, making a face that said ouch that hurt but who cares. "But the place I'm referring to was the town I met your mother in, Trinity." He said, looking at the town. "It was...Smaller, not by much, everyone knew everyone, but me as I didn't talk to many people. Yet, there was always this one person who kept trying to talk to me, and I thought that they were wired." He said, with Hamura looking up at him.

"Let me guess, mom?" He asked, with Dakota hissing.

"No, it was your mothers little brother. He was so wired, had a face mask brace thing-oh, don't forget that his face was riveting with pimples." He said, looking back at Hamura, who had a smile on hid face. "He's alive, I know that for sure, we used to be partners when I was a detective, now...I believe he's captain?" He said, trying to remember what became of him.

"Why didn't moms family take me?" He asked, with him shrugging.

"Your mothers family hated my guts. When I was growing up, I did a lot of bad things. I beat up kids, stole, I basically only looked out for number one." He said, holding up one finger. "So when I left Trinity, I wanted to take your mother, but she felt that she needed to stay for a bit longer before she moved in with me, and apparently she had you some time during that period, and I didn't even know because she never told me." He said, shacking his head. "Girls are seriously confusing, like Kaguya for instance." He said, shrugging. "Dose she love you, I would say so. You may not see it, or feel it, but that doesn't mean she doesn't." He said, looking over at the mayors house. "Now is she best for you, compared to me, yes, because I have no experience in raising a child." He said, with Hamura hitting his arm.

"Neither dose she!" He said, with him looking at her. "You can just take me and-"

"Wow, easy there kid, its more difficult than that!" He said, holding his hands out. "Fathers don't have certain...powers like mothers do. They can tell if something is wrong even without knowing what happened, mothers intuition thing and all." He said, shaking his head. "The fathers power, is toughening up there kid, tough love." He said, looking at him. Now here's a bit of tough love, when I take you back, you are going to apologies to Kaguya and go to your room, because I'm grounding you for running off...again." He said, thinking to his self. 'Can I ground him if he is my child but isn't my child by law?'

"Ok, but under one condition." He said, with Dakota looking at him again. "You stay here, and I'll prove to you that everyone here is an anime character." He said, making Dakota groan.

"Ok, fine, one week." He said, getting a smile from Hamura.

"Ok, we'll call it..".

"It better not be some Operation Cobra name." Dakota said, looking at Hamura with a dull look.

"Ok, then well call it Operation Ninja." He said, with Dakota rolling his eyes.

"Sure, like that's any better." He said, jumping of the playground.

 **Later, back at Anga jail**

Walking in, he saw that the Ex-Sheriff was still in the cell. "Good, she listened to me." He said, gaining the attention of the sheriff as Dakota grabbed the keys. "Learn your lesson?" He asked, showing the keys as he stood in front of the cell.

"You going to let me out?" He asked, not believing him.

"Only one way to find out." He said, opening the door, followed by a move it motion, which he did. Closing the door, the sheriff kept his eye on him.

"You know, I should arrest you for leaving me with a gun, I could of shot my way out." He said, watching as Dakota tossed the keys on the desk.

"If you did, I would of tracked you and blown out your knee cape." He said making his way to the exit.

"You wouldn't!" He yelled, with Dakota turning to him.

"Kidnapped at the age of ten by pedophiles, and I cut there dicks off, try me!" He said, exiting the office.

 **Later, Back at the inn**

Walking in, he heard a commotion, yelling. "You cant just leave your job to go hang out with some girl!" The man from earlier yelled, following another girl down the stairs, who had two prosthetic legs and arms, shocking Dakota.

"All you want me to do is clean, clean, clean." She said sarcastically, where she turned to him. "That girl needs help as well, you're not the only one." She said, using her arm to grab hold of a bag of bread crumbs. "Later!" She said, but stopped once she saw Dakota.

"Sorry to interrupt, but would you mind if I get a room?" Dakota asked, shocking them even more.

"A room, like...stay for the night?" He asked, with Dakota shaking his head.

"More like the week." He corrected, with him smiling.

"Sure, lets get you signed in." He said, walking around the counter. "So, name?" He asked, with Dakota walking over to the counter.

"Dakota." He said, with the man smiling and holding out at key, but freezing once he looked behind Dakota.

"Dakota sounds...Bland if you ask me." A man said, with Dakota turning to said man with a dull look, but stopped by the mere presence of the man. He was tall, long black hair, red shades, a business suite with a long trench coat over his shoulders and a grin that spoke pain apparently.

"Its...common." He said, with the man nodding, where he reached forward, making Dakota sweat a bit, until he took the money from the man behind him.

"Indeed, enjoy your stay." He said, turning around and walking away.

"Who was that?" Dakota asked, never feeling anything like that before.

"Arthur Porter, he owns this place." The man said, with Dakota turning back to him.

"The inn?" He asked, but he shook his head.

"No, this town." He said, shocking Dakota at the amount of power the man had here. "Here's your key, second floor, second door on the left." He said, with Dakota nodding and making his way upstairs.

Once in his room, I saw that it had reddish pink and black stripes. Walking over to the window, he saw the clock in the distance. "We'll, I might as well stay here to see how Hamuras life is." He said, followed by the clock ticking, just as he looked away and got settled in.


	2. Dont fuck with me

So, I maybe the first person who has thought as switching the Once Upon A Time characters with Anime characters...from all over. If you like this idea, and want an anime in here, or character, PM me or leave a review on who and what place they should take, or if there should be any changes to the list below, Not the one that have a 1 in front of there name as that is final.

 **Elfen lied**

1 Lucy-Replacing hook

1 Kouta-Replacing Granny/part of her any ways-Karl Fisher

1 Yuka-Replacing Granny/the other half-Yolande Trice

1 Nana-Replacing Red-Natasha Walsh

1 Mayu-Replacing Gretel-Mavis

 **Soul eater**

1 Medusa-replacing Blackbeard

1 Soul-Replacing the candle stick

1 Death-Replacing Oz

 **Hellsing**

1 Alucard-Replacing Mr. Gold-Arthur Porter

1 Seras-Replacing beafire-Sadie Vasquez

1 Integra Hellsing-replacing bel-Inez Marshall

 **Akame Ga kill**

Akame-Replacing Merida-Angel Robinson

 **Ghost in a Shell**

1 Motoko Kusanagi-Replacing Pinocchio

 **Pokémon**

Ash Gen 1-Replacing Gus-Allan Cannon

1 Pikachu-Mouse

1 Charmander-Salamander

1 Squirtle-Turtle

 **Dragon ball Z**

1 Goku-Replacing Lancelot-Grant Haynes

1 Vegeta-replacing king Arthur -Van Sims

Broly-replacing Zelene-Bernard Osborne

1 Gohan-replacing Geppetto-Gerardo Haynes

1 Piccolo-Sidny-Pat Baldwin

1 Bulma-replacing Queen Genevie-Bertha Harper

Master Roshi-Replacing the witch from the Brave-Robert Jones

Tien-Aladan-Terrence Mckenzie

Yamcha-Mr. hyde-Yost Murray

1 Krillan-Replacing Smee-Korey Otis

1 Chi Chi-replacing Jiminy-Catlin Tompson

 **Inuyasha**

1 Inuyasha-Wolf

1 Sesshōmaru-Wolf

 **DXD**

1 Issie-Replaces Happy-Irving Bates

1 Rias-Replacing Mulan

1 akeno-Replacing Marian

1 Koneko-Cat

kiba-Replacing Zoso-Kelvin Gray

Gasper-Replaces Tinkerbell-Gregg Logan

Xenovia-princess jasmine

1 Asia-Replaces Windy

1 Rosewisse-Replacing snow-Rachel Cornelius

1 Sona-Replaces Eric

1 Tsubaki-replaces Ariel

1 Azazel-Replacing king george-Alvin Hansen

1 Kuroko-Cat

 **mirai nikki**

1 yuno-Replaces author

1 Yuuki-Replaces Merlin

 **Naruto**

1 Naruto-Replacing Charming-Nick Santiago

Sasuke-Replacing Robinhood-Steven Alvarez

1 Kaguya-Replacing Regina-keeping her name

1 sakura-Replacing nurse Ratched-Sophie Powers

1 Madara-replacing Huntsman-Maximums Guerrero

 **Durarara**

1 Isiya-Replaces Frankenstine-Ignacio Ross

 **kill la kill**

1 Ryuko-Replaces anna

1 Satski-Replaces Elsa

1 lady Rogeyo-replaces Ice queen

 **bleach**

Orihime-Replaces dope-Olson Casey

Ichigo-Replaces Grumpy-Ivan Burton

ururu-Replaces bashful-Yvonne Bailey

chad-Replaces Sneezy-Clarence Jennings

uryu-Replaces Doc-Benjamin Dean

1 Kisuke-Replacing Blue-keeps his name

1 Aizen-replacing pan-keeps his name

1 other soul reapers-replacing the lost boys

 **Tokyo ghoul**

1 Touka-Replacing Aurora

1 Kaneki-Replacing Philip

 **A.r. (Anime Realm)**

Destruction, Fire, it was everywhere in Magnolia Town. Men of white where jumping everywhere, fighting to the last breath but even then they stood strong. There was one building that had the attention of The Rabbit Goddess, one that was on its last straws. The Guild house of Fairy Tail.

She walked up to it, simply brushing off all the magic that came her way by opening small pocket dimensions at the places she knew were going to hit. Once she reached the doors, she waved her hand in front of her, opening a bigger one, followed by each and every spell that was cast at her flying out. Within seconds, more than half of the building was destroyed.

"This is insane, how can this person be so strong!?" A man with white hair said, standing with a different arm than his original.

"Good thing I put up an ice wall at the last second, or we all might of been dead!" A man, who was nearly naked, stated as he had some blood on the side of his face.

"I WONT LET YOU TOUCH MY MAN!?" A women in blue yelled, quickly turning into water and jumping at the Rabbit Goddess, but was soon shocked as a lightning bolt come out of a small portal that she made, taking her down.

"Dame it, Juvia's down!" The near naked man said, glaring at said person. "Is there any way to take this Monster down?" he asked, looking behind him. "If the master wasn't so weak right now, then we could of stood a chance, but all of this had to happen right when Laxus wanted his so called game!?" He said, turning back to the Rabbit Goddess.

"I've already collected the others, now, bring me the Fire Dragon Slayer, and the rest of you will live to tell the tale." She said, smirking. "The Fairy's Tale that is." She said, watching as cards flew at her from the side, only for them to vanish soon after.

"Cana, there's nothing we can do, our magic wont stop her." A man in a white coat said, looking at said women as he stood next to the downed women.

"Even if it cost us our lives." A new voice spoke up, with the Rabbit Goddess looking over her shoulder at a women in armor, with an army of weapons flying behind her. "WE OF FAIRY TAIL WONT BAKC DOWN!?" She yelled, sending a wind blade at the Rabbit Goddess, who raised her hand to smack it away, but at the last second it moved up, shocking her as it got closer to her face.

She knew it wasn't over once a black object shot out of the same arm and caught the sword. "You should be more carful mother, we wouldn't want you to die now would we?" It asked, shocking everyone as it looked at the attacker. "So, this is Erza of Fairy Tail, the one whos been killing your children." It said, not asking but telling, with the Rabbit Goddess turning to face her completely, not caring for the ones behind her as they were no threat.

"Erza, I see." She said, with a portal opening behind her. She then stepped into it, shocking Erza as she soon vanished into darkness. "I'll take what's mine, even if I have to kill you for it." The Rabbit Goddess spoke, her voice coming from behind Erza. She quickly turned around, but was grabbed by the throat and was picked up off her feet. "Your magic, its interesting, but...Its not what I want." She said, pulling her into the portal.

No one knew what to say, but once Erza's weapons fell, they didn't know what to say. "I-is she-"

"NO!?" A loud voice spoke, with everyone turning to see a pink haired man standing on the second floor. "ERZA IS NOT DEAD, SO DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!?" He said, with a portal opening up, with the Rabbit Goddess walking out with a pleased smile on her face.

"So, The Salamander has finally showed his face, about time." She said, tossing a chest plate forward, with it hitting the ground with a thud. "She was boring, so I hope you put up a better fight than she did." She said, with fire building up on the second floor. Looking at him, she saw that he was sucking in a lot of air, but soon narrowed her eyes at that. No, he wasn't sucking in air, he was sucking in the fire.

Once all the fire in the Town was gone, he leaned forward, whipping his mouth soon after. "All right, now I'm FIRED UP!?" He said, with fire building up around him. He engulfed his entire body in flames and then propels his self towards her at a high speed. **"FIRE DRAGON: SWORD HORN!?"** The man yelled, with the Rabbit Goddess reaching her hand out. The man canceled his fire, grabbing hold of her arm, confusing her. He then released a vast amount of explosive flames at point-blank range. **"FIRE DRAGON: GRIP STRIKE!?"** He yelled, engulfing her in the flames.

Everyone was shocked, the dragon slayer had hurt her where they could not, not only that, but the way her hand went limp soon after told them that they had won, he killed her. "Is that all you got?" Her voice spoke, shocking everyone. Her other hand reached out, pulling him closer and into the flames. She was face to face with him, smirking. "Lets go somewhere together, far, far away!" She said, where she them pulled him into a portal.

Once they exited, he found his self getting tossed into dirt, but he couldn't stand up as it felt like gravity was increasing by the minute. Looking to the side, he saw Erza laying there, her face showing that she was in a lot of pain but still alive none the less. "ERZA!?" He yelled, gaining her attention.

"NATSU, YOU FOOL, YOU WERE SUPOSE TO GET OUT OF THERE!?" She yelled, looking at him. She then looked in front of them, seeing the Rabbit Goddess was also on her knees. She's weak here as well, but there's nothing we can do."

"Give up Dragon Slayer." The Rabbit Goddess said, looking up at him as she held her hand out, pointing a boned spike at Erza. "If you don't, then you will lose one of your friends!" She said, an insane look forming on her face.

"NEVER!?" Natsu said, standing on one knee, shocking them as he soon stood on both feet. "THE PEOPLE FO FAIRY TAIL WILL NOT GIVE UP!?" He yelled, creating intense, bursting flames from his elbow. **"FIRE DRAGON: FLAME ELBOW!?"** He yelled, sending his arm forward, followed by the flames getting much bigger. He was to far to hit her, but the power behind the punch itself blew the wing at the Rabbit Goddess.

Erza was shocked at the power behind his strike, as this was the first time she had seen him this powerful, taking on someone she couldn't somewhere no one could. The wind struck into the Rabbit Goddess, but she didn't move, but the strike showed that it left a burse on her face, and she wasn't happy. Once she was hit, she let the spike fly, but it missed by an inch, shocking Erza even more as she got to live a bit longer.

He then generated fire on both hands and then joined them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result that turned into a very large fireball. **"FIRE DRAGON: BRILLIANT FLAME!?"** He yelled, tossing the large fire ball at her, with the wind picking up and creating a vortex that sent the flame flying off to the side, keeping her safe. He then inhaled, gathering fire in his mouth, and then releases such fire at the Rabbit Goddess, creating a large, exploding fireball. **"FIRE DRAGON: ROAR!?"** This flame was then powered by the wind, making it even larger, shocking both witnesses.

It soon engulfed the rabbit goddess, but then then found there selves in a ice area, making Erza gasp as she way laying on ice. She shot up, screaming as she held her chest, which was covered by a shirt. The flame was soon put out by a pillar of ice forming around the Rabbit Goddess, showing her in it as well. "Is she dead?" Erza asked, having calmed down but wasn't sure if she was dead as she was the one who brought them here.

"No, she's still kicking." Natsu said, with the ice shattering soon after. **"FIRE DRAGON: CRUSHING FANG!?"** He yelled as he ignites one of his hands and then swings it in an arc, striking the Rabbit Goddess as soon as she was free with his fingertips, leaving a flurry of flames in their wake. He then turned around and looked at her for a second before going in for another attack. He ignited his feet with flames and proceeds to assault the rabbit goddess with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. **"FIRE DRAGON: CLAW!?"** He yelled, with ice forming around each kick.

"Pointless." She said, and with a wave of her hand, Erza screamed, gaining Natsu's attention. Turning to her, he saw said person frozen in ice. "Give up, and she will live to see another day." She said, staring him down.

"NEVER!?" He yelled, his flames becoming even hotter, melting away the ice around him. He then engulfed his fist in flames and then threw a punch. **"FIRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!?"** He yelled, but all of it stopped as he gasped for air. Looking down, he was her hand inside his stomach.

"I'm a person of my word." She said, pulling her hand out, holding a flame in her hand. "I wont kill you two, because I have a feeling, you're both going to be something great." She said, creating portas under them, with both of them falling through them. "Now, I can begin." She said, holding the flame up with a smile.

 **Later, at the world tree**

"So, this is it." She said, all of her White Zetsu's standing in a line in front of her. "You each have different blood in you, and with that blood, and the flames of the Dragons, I'll be able to cast this curse." She said, watching as one by one, they cut there hand and then let them add blood to the pit. Once they were all done, she added all the dragons flames in...but they jumped right back at her, shocking her. Narrowing her eyes, she tossed them back in, and got the same result. "Dame it, how am I suppose to...Oh, I see, there must still be one dragon alive, who?" She said, looking north. "Time to go hunt down a blood sucker, where ever you are." She said, storing the dragons flames away until they are needed.

 **Later, England**

"ALUCARD!?" The Rabbit Goddess yelled, dragging with her a beaten police girl, deeper into the darkness of the Hellsing estate.

"Kaguya." A voice spoke, with her turning around to face said person. "What a surprise, I didn't expect you to come all the way out here to see-"

"Cut your crap, I want to know how you make it work!?" She yelled, with him smirking.

"Made what work, the Curse?" He asked, with her gritting her teeth. "Why so-"

"Because of you, I was sealed away by my children, you manipulated them, told them lies, now I want nothing more than to go to a place where I don't have to see there memories, there creations." She said, with him smirking.

"Over the years, I'll admit, I've grown soft." He said, looking at the police girl. So, I'll tell you how it works." He said, looking back at her. "The heart of a Dragon." He said, with her nodding.

"Yes, I know this, with the heart of a dragon the curse will be invoked, now tell me where the last dragon slayer-"

"SILENCE!?" He yelled, cutting her off. "I'll tell you what you need to know, but you must strike a deal with me." He said, gaining her attention. "In this new world, I want you to make me a wealthy and respected man, and you will do whatever I say, for as long as I say please." He said, with her laughing at him.

"You do realize that when I do cast the spell then you wont remember anything, right?" She asked, with him smirking.

"I'm counting on it." He said, with her narrowing her eyes. "Now, do we have a deal?" He asked, with her nodding. "Good, now its not a dragon slayer, but the heart of a pure dragon, and there's only one left."

"Orphis." She said, narrowing her eyes. "Looks like I'm going to need to hunt her down, I wonder what my God mother is up to anyways." She said, making a portal.

"One last thing." He said, with her looking at him. "An unborn child, of a bland name and of two nobodies, will tear down this curse of yours." He said, with her narrowing her eyes at him.

"Then all I have to do is-"

"Of the new world." He said, shocking her. "No matter, it wont happen for years to come, so you can go do what you wish." He said, waving her off, pissing her off as she walked through her portal.

 **Three weeks later, World Tree**

"So, the time comes." Kaguya said, looking up at the moon. What was once red, was now black. For three weeks she waited, and now the last part was complete. Sticking her hand out, a portal opened, but as soon as it did, everything was starting to get sucked into it like it was a black hole. She jumped, getting sucked in and closing the space behind her.

Now she wasn't stupid, she knew that this realm made her weaker, making everything but the owner of this place half as powerful, while they became twice as strong. "Godmother." She said, closing her eyes and placing her hand on her chest. This place isn't a place where you can wonder in hopes of finding something, its a place where you think to find something.

"Kaguya, leave." A voice spoke, with Kaguya smirking. "I want my silence." She said, with Kaguya opening her eyes and looking at said person, seeing that it was a little girl who had on very little clothing.

"Ah, godmother, I'm so happy to see you!" She said, clapping her hands together as she looked at her. "I'm here to offer you what you want most, "Silence"." She said, with the little girl staring at her.

"I have my silence, so leave." She said, turning her back on her, moving away in the Void.

"I offer you "Eternal Silence" and you turn your back on me, you ungrateful old hag!" Kaguya yelled, with said girl appearing in front of her the next second, a ball of black fire like substance in hand and ready to strike. It failed as Kaguya absorbed the power from her, pissing her off. "I'll give you "Eternal Silence", when you're dead!" She said, with hundreds of fists hitting the girl, who went flying back.

As this happened, Orphis turned into her dragon form, letting out a howl of anger. Smirking, Kaguya transformed as well, planning to end this fight as quickly as she could.

 **Later, World tree**

Kaguya fell out of her portal, gasping for air. In hand was a black heart. Kaguya had nearly lost, and would of lost if she hadn't used her different dimensions to take said being down. Standing up, she walked over to the pit and tossed the heart in, with smoke rising up soon after. "I WIN!?" She yelled, flying up as high as she could as the smoke spread.

 **In Anga, now**

Walking down the street, Dakota noticed everyone was pointing up at the clock tower, and he didn't know why. Stopping, he took off his headphones and looked at it, seeing that it was working. "Amazing, isn't it?" A person asked, with Dakota turning to find Catlin Tompson, Hamura's therapist. "Someone finally fixed that old thing." She said, a smile on her face. is that time right? she asked, looking at her watch, then back at the clock tower. yes, it appears so. she said, with Dakota looking back up at the clock.

well, good for you I guess. he said, shrugging it off as he put his headphones back on and continued his walk.

 **Later, with Kaguya**

Getting pissed, she took the book and tossed it aside. She knew he lied to her, because she had gone through HER sons journal and hadn't found anything about the Fairy tails. He didn't think of her like some evil women... Right? Getting frustrated even more, she stood up and made her way to HER sons room.

Once she reached it, she knocked, with Hamura opening it slightly. "Hey, mind if I come in?" She asked, with him looking behind him and then stepping away. She smiled at that, but it was a fake smile. She wasn't happy right now, so she needed to know. Walking over to his bed, she sat down, with him collecting his things for school. "So, your biological father seems nice." She said, with him staring at her.

"I guess, but he hasn't spoken about his life much, just that he didn't know about me." He said, with a shrug. "But I'm sure that he wants to get to know me!" He said, smiling.

"And what makes you say that?" She asked, confused.

"Well, he decided to stay for me!" He said, shocking her. As he walked over to the window, he grabbed his jacket, with her seeing the clock tower. It was NOT the time it was suppose to say, meaning that the spell was weakening and that was NOT good. "I'm off to school!" He said, running out the door, leaving her behind in shock.

 **Later, dinner**

Dakota sat at a bar with a cup of coffee in front of him. taking three packets of sugar, he tore all three of them open and poured them into his drink. Placing said trash onto a napkin, he then looked at the door as Kaguya walked in, looking at him with determination in her eyes. Seeing her walk over to him, he knew what was going to happen. Picking up the cream, he poured it in his drink. "What can I do for you mayor?" He asked, placing the cream down as he mixed it. "A cup of coffee maybe, to get the day started?" He asked, with her shaking her head.

"No thank you, I don't drink that stuff, turns your teeth yellow." She said, with him looking into the reflection of the spoon to see if his teeth were yellow, which they weren't. "I'm here about my-"

"your son." Dakota said, looking at her. "I'm not taking him from you, as I said before, he needs you more than he needs me." Dakota said, taking a drink of the coffee. "How about some tea then?" He asked, but she shook her head at him.

"I want you gone, out of my town-"

"Or what?" He asked, looking her in the eyes with his own glair. "Going to send the people after me, create rumors, well news flash, I can do the same thing, but go even deeper into your history and if I find anything against you, I wont hesitate to use them, girl." He said, talking to her like a child, making her gasp before storming away.

She had never felt so insulted before.

 **Later, office**

Kaguya tapper her fingers on her desk, looking dead at the door as it opened, with an African American stepping into the room with a business suit that was rather flashy, seeing as it had pink and a bright blue color to it. "Pat Baldwin, did you find anything on the new guy in town?" She asked, with Pat sighing.

"Nothing of interest." He said, tossing down the newspaper, with the front cover being of the car accident from the precious day. "He was always on the street when he was a kid, did wrong here and there until he turned his life around when Hamuras mother died, since then he joined the police force, became a detective, joined the FBI and has even assisted a few cases given to him by the CIA, his record is clean." Pat said, with Kaguya glaring at him.

"That's not what I want to hear." She said, making a fist. "Leave, I have much to think about." She said, with him nodding as he left.

 **Later, in Dakota's car**

Holding out a book, he read it as he just sat in his car. He had explored all over the town, and he had to admit that it was a nice town. now he didn't think anyone was an anime character, but he couldn't think of a way to break this problem with Hamura. Seeing his door open, he didn't bother to look away from the book. "Hamura, shouldn't you be at school?" He asked, looking at his watch.

"School just let out, and I wanted to talk to you about operation Ninja!" He said, making Dakota sigh.

"I did nothing but scout the town today, but I still don't see how everyone is an anime character." He said, putting the book down. "So, how are we going about this?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"All I need is for you to trust me." He said, with Dakota nodding. "The first two that I want you to help are the Inn keepers, Yuka, Kouta and Nana." He said, with Dakota staring at him with a blank expression.

"And let me guess, some nobody anime characters?" He asked, shacking his head. "If were going to breaking this so called curse, then why not start off with the big guns?" He asked, scratching his head.

"They are big guns." He said, confusing him. "They are probably the biggest guns there is to this story, there are your parents." he said, making Dakota groan. "What?" He asked, confused.

"I met them yesterday, there's no way they are my parents, and that one girl in, who had pink hair, she my sister or something?" He asked, with Hamura shaking his head.

"No, Nana isn't family by blood, but she's your adopted older sister... I think?" He asked, thinking about it, with Dakota hitting him in the head and rubbed it with his fist, giving him a noogi.

"If you don't know then well find out, so how are we suppose to do this, just go up to them and say "hey mom, dad, you're from an anime", like that would work." Dakota said, looking over at the dinner just as the girl from the Inn walked out with a girl, who seemed to be homeless. "Hey, that's her!" He said, pointing at said girl.

"Here she's called Natasha Walsh, and with her is Mayu, or here Mavis." Hamura said, pointing at them as he opened his book. "See, there from the same anime, Elfen Lied, but I do find something strange." He said, gaining his attention. "I cant seem to find Lucy anywhere, I know everyone in town, but she's not here." He said, with Dakota nodding.

"Maybe she's dead?" He asked, shrugging. 'Or this is all in your head.' He thought soon after.

"See, it shows her at the battlefield!" He said, showing Dakota the book. He was right, because from what it looked like, it appeared to be a dressed girl on top of Goku's back, using her so called invisible hands to deflect some spikes as Goku was flying forward.

'This might be one of the crossovers?' Dakota thought as he took the book. 'Still, if that was the case then the entire world would know about this, unless is a one of a kind or fake.' He thought, handing it back. 'This isn't healthy.' He thought, looking at Hamura. "Ok, go on home before Kaguya gets upset again, and I'll keep an eye out for someone who looks like Lucy, she could be a key to the Curse." He said, with Hamura nodding, before getting out of the car and running off.

 **Later**

'This has to be the therapists office.' Dakota thought as he knocked on the door, but didn't get an answer. He was about to knock again, but the door was swung open and a man ran out, quickly putting on his shirt as he ran down the hallway. "What the hell?" Dakota said, watching as the man ran away.

"Yes, can I help you?" A familiar voice spoke, with Dakota turning to see the person, seeing that it was Catlin Tompson. She was buttoning up her top, the last button so Dakota didn't get to see.

"Yes...well I was wanting to ask you about Hamura, my son." He said, with her eyes widening.

"Oh, your Hamura's biological father!" she said, surprised, but Dakota knew something was up by her reaction. "What can I help you with?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Well, I was wanting to talk to you about his... imagination problem." He said, with her nodding as she stood up from her desk and made her way to the drawers. Seeing her move, Dakota walked in and closed the door, making his way to the couch and sat down as she pulled out a file.

"Hamura thinks everyone is an imaginary character, and wont revile whos who, not even to me." She said, sitting in the chair across from him. "He keeps going on about a curse and that his mother is evil, but Kaguya isn't as I know her personally." She said, pulling out some glasses and looking through the files. "Has he reviled anything to you?" She asked, looking at him.

"He thinks I'm some kind of key to break this curse." He said, with her nodding. "Not only that, but I don't trust Kaguya with what I'm about to tell you, even is he is her son now, but its for Hamura's mental state." He said, sighing. He thinks everyone is an anime character." He said, making her laugh, but she quickly got over it.

"Now, I've heard of everything." She said, smiling. "I've heard of people thinking of other from shows, and anime is common amongst them." She said, closing the file. "This is just simply a phase and will eventually pass, as I have told Kaguya." She said, nodding. "Yes, she can be hard to trust at times, well at first anyways, but she doesn't like new things or people." She said, with him nodding. Kaguya is the kind of person who waits for the right time to trust someone, like me for an example." She said, placing her hand on her chest. "When we were kids, she trusted no one, not even me, that lasted years until we became adults when she suddenly wanted a child and didn't know what to do, so she asked me if it was healthy to want to become a mother after months of worrying about it." She said, with Dakota nodding.

"So you helped Kaguya find my son." He said, with her shacking her head.

"No, that was Arthur, he owed her a favor and did just that." He said, with him nodding.

"I see." He said, seeing her hand him the files, which he didn't take. "No thank you, I must be going." He said, knowing that Kaguya had something planed.

"Ok, well if you ever need anyone to talk to, just let me know." She said, with him nodding as he stood up, making his way to the door to leave.

 **Later, back at the Inn**

In only his pajamas and a towel over his head as he was drying his hair, he made his way from the bathroom to the bed. He knew something was going to happen, and he didn't like this feeling. See, this was basically his "super power" if it was an anime. He could tell things would happen even before they would happen, but only to him.

Stopping at the bed, he grabbed his gun and aimed at the door as soon as it was busted open the sheriff. "Dakota, you're under arrest for breaking and entering!?" He yelled, with Dakota narrowing his eyes at him.

"Maximum, what the hell are you talking about?" He asked, with both of them on a stand off. Either of them would shoot the other, or the other would give up.

"We know you broke into Tompson's office today, even taking Hamuras files!" He declared, with Dakota putting the gun down.

"By all means, take a look." He said, crossing his arms. "I'm not going anywhere, tear this place apart, you wont find it because I didn't take it, Hell, even search my car, ask people around on where I've been and see if they know where I went and search those places as well." He said, narrowing his eyes at the officer. "Again, you wont find it because I didn't take it!" He said, with Maximum walking forward, spun him around and handcuffed him.

"You know your rights?" He asked, with him nodding. "Good, saves me the trouble." He said, walking me out of the Inn.

 **the next day**

Kaguya was not pleased, her plan had failed. She didn't know where she went wrong, but her plan on removing Dakota from HER town failed. He didn't take the file like she planed, but she still didn't know where she failed. She knew that he would go there to check up on Hamura, but she failed still. Was her planning all for not? She didn't know.

Then she heard it, the sound of a chainsaw, and it scared her. Hearing it hit something, she ran over to it and right outside. Looking to the left, she saw Dakota using said chainsaw on HER HOUSE!? "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING DAKOTA!?" She yelled, absolutely pissed off at him. First he becomes a threat to HER SON now HER HOUSE!?

Seeing her, Dakota stopped and faced her. "I know you planed to have me arrested, and you failed." He said, pointing the chainsaw at her, shocking her as she stepped back. "Fuck me and I'll fuck you harder!?" He yelled, going back to chopping away on her house, all the while she was blushing at his words, before she stomped away, PISSED THAT HE MADE HER FLUSTERED!?

Five minutes later, he left a hole in her wall. Sure she could have him arrested, but he had proof against her trying to frame him, and that would just bite her in the ass. It was later that day that she screamed once she realized that he had destroyed each and every one of her paintings.

 **Later, Inn**

There was a knock at the door, with Dakota standing up from the table and leaving his food behind as he went to go answer it. Opening it, he saw that it was the Inn keeper, one of them at least. "I'm really sorry, but our policy prevents known Criminals from staying at our Inn." Yolande said, with Dakota nodding his head.

"Yes... of course, but you do know that I'm not a Criminal, right?" He asked, with her nodding.

"Yes, but if you stay here then Kaguya will come after us like a fireball." She said, with him nodding. "Please, will you leave?" She asked, placing her hands together in a praying motion.

"Sure, why not." He said, shrugging. Turning around he made his way to his food and quickly finished off the rest of it.

"Also, Kaguya wants you to meet her later on today at her office." She finished, with him nodding.

'She's still at it, I thought her house and picture's were enough, what else should I break of hers, maybe her office or car?' Dakota thought as he started packing his bags.

 **Later, Kaguya's office**

Walking in, Dakota didn't even bother to knock as he wasn't very happy with her right now. "You want to apologies, because I don't." Dakota said, with Kaguya standing up from her desk, glaring at him.

"Show some respect-"

I'll show it when I see someone deserving of it." He said, shutting her up. "I told you what would happen when you try to fuck me, and you're still at it." He said, walking over to her, with her backing up against the window. He stopped once he reached the desk, keeping his glair up. "What's wrong, scared of a single man?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"No, I'm just... SHUT UP!?" She said, confusing Dakota. "I WONT LET YOU TAKE HAMURA!?" She yelled, with Dakota sighing.

"I didn't come here for Hamura, I'm here because of his well being. He's constantly thinking that he's some child of a savior, but he's not, he's a normal kid who needs just that, a normal life." He said, shacking his head. "He needs help, and you're just throwing him all over the place, that's not helping him, that's making it worse." He said, seeing her smirking. Looking behind him, he saw Hamura standing at the door, before running off. 'Dame it, she got me this time.' He thought, still looking at the door.

Turning back to her, he saw that she was still smirking. "By driving you two apart, will make him hate you." She said, with Dakota smirking as well, confusing her.

"Trust me, you're just about an inch from an ass kicking, it may not be me, but it will be someone." He said, turning around, flipping her the bird as he exited the office, going to search for Hamura.

 **Later, Inn**

Walking in, Dakota spotted Natasha and Hamura sitting on the couch. Walking over to them, Natasha stood up. "You're not welcomed here, you need to leave!" She said, with him staring her down, before she started to freak and sat down. "Ok...never mind." She said, scooting away form Hamura. "Jesus, its like looking at the face of death, I've only seen that look once, but where?" She questioned, shacking in her seat.

"Hamura." Dakota said, with said person looking up at him. "What you heard in that office, was a lie." He said, shocking him. "I may not believe in this Curse, but that doesn't mean that its not true." He said, closing his eyes. "Besides, we have to keep her from knowing were onto her, so I sent her onto a different road to follow." He said, rubbing his head. 'Why am I telling him this, I'm suppose to toughen him up, not weaken him, am I really soft compared to my teenage years?' He thought, remembering all the times he did something as a rebel.

He was suddenly pushed a bit, and when he looked down he saw Hamura was hugging him. "I knew you were here to help me." He said, shocking Dakota.

"That's right." he said, slowly wrapping his arms around Hamura, hugging him in return. "I am." He said, closing his eyes with a smile. 'The last hug I ever received was from his mother, and he even hugs the same way... wired.' He thought to his self.

 **With Kaguya**

Walking into her house, she knew she wasn't alone. Making her way over to the Living room, she was proven right when she saw Arthur sitting on her couch. "You know, I love what you've done with the place." He said, looking at the hole in the wall. Gives it more of a... Obedient touch." He said, grinning at her.

"Arthur, you do know that you're not welcome here, so why stop by?" She asked, staring him down.

"Straight to the point as always." He said, with her narrowing her eyes at him. "Well, lets just say that I'm willing to help you remove a pest, for the right price of course." He said, with her narrowing her eyes.

"Your price is always a deal, and I'm not one for making deals with you." She said, glaring at him even more.

"Not since I helped you het Hamura." He said, and she didn't say a word after that. "Tell me, how did you come up with that name?" He asked, making her flinch.

"Do you have anything on Dakotas past?" She countered, where he then stood up and them walked over to her. Once he reached her, he walked past her, pissing her off. "I asked you a question!" She said, turning around, finding herself staring dead into the eyes of Arthur, who removed his glasses to show his red eyes.

"Please, I have to go." He said, with her slowly nodding. She didn't want him to go because she wanted answers, and it was like her body did it against her will. Once he left, her eyes widened as she realized what happened.


	3. John Doe?

So, I maybe the first person who has thought as switching the Once Upon A Time characters with Anime characters...from all over. If you like this idea, and want an anime in here, or character, PM me or leave a review on who and what place they should take, or if there should be any changes to the list below, Not the one that have a 1 in front of there name as that is final.

Elfen lied

1 Lucy-Replacing hook

1 Kouta-Replacing Granny/part of her any ways-Karl Fisher

1 Yuka-Replacing Granny/the other half-Yolande Trice

1 Nana-Replacing Red-Natasha Walsh

1 Mayu-Replacing Gretel-Mavis

Soul eater

1 Medusa-replacing black beard

1 Soul-Replacing the candle stick

1 Death-Replacing Oz

Hellsing

1 Alucard-Replacing Mr. Gold-Arthur Porter

1 Seras-Replacing beafire-Sadie Vasquez

1 Integra Hellsing-replacing bel-Inez Marshall

Akame Ga kill

Akame-Replacing Merida-Angel Robinson

Ghost in a Shell

1 Motoko Kusanagi-Replacing Pinocchio

Pokémon

Ash Gen 1-Replacing Gus-Allan Cannon

1 Pikachu-Mouse

Dragon ball Z

1 Goku-Replacing Lancelot-Grant Haynes

1 Vegeta-replacing king Arthur -Van Sims

Broly-replacing Zelene-Bernard Osborne

1 Gohan-replacing Geppetto-Gerardo Haynes

1 Piccolo-Sidney Ghost in the shell-Pat Baldwin

1 Bulma-replacing Queen Genevie-Bertha Harper

Master Roshi-Replacing the witch from the Brave-Robert Jones

Tien-Aladdin-Terrence McKenzie

Yamcha-Mr. Hyde-Yost Murray

1 Krillan-Replacing Smee-Korey Otis

1 Chi Chi-replacing Jiminy-Catlin Tompson

Inuyasha

1 Inuyasha-Wolf

1 Sesshōmaru-Wolf

DXD

1 Issie-Replaces Happy-Irving Bates

1 Rias-Replacing Mulan

1 akeno-Replacing Marian

1 Koneko-Cat

kiba-Replacing Zoso-Kelvin Gray

Gasper-Replaces Tinkerbell-Gregg Logan

Xenovia-princess jasmine

1 Asia-Replaces Windy

1 Rosewisse-Replacing snow-Rachel Cornelius

1 Sona-Replaces Eric

1 Tsubaki-replaces Ariel

1 Azazel-Replacing king george-Alvin Hansen

1 Kuroko-Cat

mirai nikki

1 yuno-Replaces author

1 Yuuki-Replaces Merlin

Naruto

1 Naruto-Replacing Charming-Nick Santiago

Sasuke-Replacing Robinhood-Steven Alvarez

1 Hinata-Replacing part of snow-Heather Hazle

1 Ayame-Replacing Catherin-Amanda Santiago

1 Kaguya-Replacing Regina-keeping her name

1 sakura-Replacing nurse Ratched-Sophie Powers

1 Madara-replacing Huntsman-Maximums Guerrero

Durarara

1 Isiya-Replaces Frankenstein-Ignacio Ross

kill la kill

1 Ryuko-Replaces anna

1 Satski-Replaces Elsa

1 lady Rogeyo-replaces Ice queen

bleach

1 Orihime-Replaces dope-Olson Casey

1 Ichigo-Replaces Grumpy-Ivan Burton

1 ururu-Replaces bashful-Yvonne Bailey

1 chad-Replaces Sneezy-Clarence Jennings

1 uryu-Replaces Doc-Benjamin Dean

1 Kisuke-Replacing Blue-keeps his name

1 Aizen-replacing pan-keeps his name

1 other soul reapers-replacing the lost boys

Tokyo ghoul

1 Touka-Replacing Aurora

1 Kaneki-Replacing Philip

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel Cornelius was on a date, her short white hair, white flower dress, made her look older, but it was the best she could do with her circumstances as a teacher. She wasn't paid much, so she went to the dinner for her date. Across from her, was her date, Ignacio Ross. Ignacio was an interesting person, always curious, always learning new things. Sure he could be an asshole at times, but he was going to change the world someday.

"Now, if I remember right, you asked something about wanting fifteen kids?" Ignacio asked, sounding shocked.

Rachel looked shock, then shook her hands at him. "Oh god no!" She said, shacking her head at him as well. "I'm a teacher, and I teach fifteen kids at the moment!" She clarified, with him smiling at her. "They will be going to the hospital as part of the volunteer program!" She said, looking down at her plate.

"Yes, that is great of them." Ignacio said, looking behind her at Natasha Walsh, who was cleaning off the table. His eyes drifted down, with her checking her rear, which was nearly visible due to the very short skirt she had on.

"Not that I want fifteen kids of my own, I mean, I do." Rachel said, looking up at him. "Kids, marriage, true love, but that of course is..." She saw his eyes were else where, with her turning to look at Natasha, who was cleaning the table. "Highly inappropriate to discuss on a first date." Seeing him looking back at her, he didn't even know he was caught, even as Natasha walked past them. "Natasha!" She called out, with her turning to them.

"Yes, Rachel Cornelius." Natasha said, showing her no respect.

"Check please." She said, standing up and placing her half of the bill down, walking out, on the verge of tears. As she left, she started walking down the street. After a few blocks, she saw a car was parked, with the light on inside. Walking over to it, she saw Dakota in the car, reading the news paper. Knocking on the window, he rolled it down without looking at her. "Is everything ok?" She asked, with him looking at her.

"Yes, just impossible to find any free space here." He answered, looking at her.

"So, you're sleeping here?" She asked, with him looking back at the newspaper.

"That is until I find a place." He said, going back to finding a place.

"So, you decided to stay." She said, with Dakota looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "For Hamura." She said, with him raising his head slightly, looking her up and down.

"Who are you?" He asked, not liking the idea of someone knowing who he was and not vice versa.

"I'm Rachel Cornelius, Hamura's Teacher." She said, holding her hand out to him, with him taking it.

"Dakota Feichko." He said, opening the door, with her stepping back. "So, what brings a teacher out so late?" He asked, leaning against the car, crossing his arms.

"I'm a teacher, not a nun." She said, giving a small smile, that faded. "I had a date." She said, lowering her head.

"Didn't go well, did it?" He asked, with her nodding. "Did he pay?" He asked, with her shacking her head. "Jerk reminds me of me when I was a teen." He said, gaining her attention. "My first date, I was broke, didn't make money, and she wound up paying for both of us. I was a jerk, said some rude things, and she still accepted me." He said, taking in a deep breath. "That was Hamura's mother, she was too good for me." He said, shacking his head.

"If true love was easy, we would all have it." She said, making him smile.

"If true love was a thing, the world would be a better place, one without war." He said, with her nodding and leaning against the car as well.

"I'm just throwing this out there." She said, looking at him as she crossed her arms. "If things get cramped, I do have a spare room." She said, with him looking at her. "Not like that, I have a three bedroom apartment, and could use a roommate!" She said, with him nodding.

"Thanks for the offer." He said, looking away from her. "But I've done better on my own for a long time, bring a roommate wouldn't be the best idea for me." He said, looking over to the big house in the distance.

"Ya, I understand." She said, nodding and getting off the car. "Good luck, with finding a place and with Hamura." She said, leaving, with Dakota watching her go.

 **The next day**

The kids were decorating the hospital, and Rachel was watching over everyone while placing flowers down here and there. She stopped once she saw that only fourteen of her kids were here. Turning around, she saw one of them, Hamura, was with the John Doe. Walking over to the room, she opened the door, seeing him petting his strange birthmarks. "Hamura." She called, gaining his attention. "Shouldn't you help the others?" She asked, looking at the man, with her frowning.

"What's wrong with John Doe? He asked, gaining her attention.

"His name isn't John Doe, its just what they call people when they don't know who they are." She informed, walking forward, getting a better look of his face.

"Do you know who he is?" He asked, with her looking at Hamura.

"No, and if I did, I would ask him about his strange birthmarks!" She said, smiling.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, looking back at the sleeping man.

"I don't know, I couldn't tell you." She said, with Hamura nodding his head.

"Any family or friends?" He asked, with her shacking her head. "Are you sure you don't know him?" He asked again, with her looking at him.

"I'm sure, now out, we need to help the others!" She said, with them leaving the room, with her looking back at him, or at a small scar just above the eyebrow.

 **Later**

"I found Naruto, one of the big guns!" Hamura said, showing me the book, pointing at him. "He's currently in a coma, and that's not all." He said, flipping to another page. "This is Hinata, she has a huge crush on him, here her name is Heather Hazel." He said, looking up at Dakota as he sat beside him. "She's a substitute teacher, I believe that if she get the chance to read to him, then he may remember who he was and wake up!" He said, with Dakota nodding.

"Good theory, but how are we going to convince Heather to do this?" Dakota asked, taking a sip of the coffee he had. "She might up and leave." He said, with him staring up at him. "Fine, but were doing this my way!" Dakota said, standing up. 'I have a sub to find.' He thought, walking away.

 **Later that night**

"I'm sorry, but you want me to do what?" Heather asked, her sitting across from Dakota, who was looking at her, seeing that she was blind.

"I just need you to read to a coma patient." Dakota said, not liking this. "I know it sounds strange, but my son believes that you are Hinata, an anime character, and the John Doe is Naruto-"

"The book." She said, confusing him. "I remember giving it to him, I just found it in my stuff, and decided to give it to Hamura." She said, leaning forward. "And you say he's your son?" She asked, with Dakota nodding. "I'll do this, but it will show that none of this is real." She said, with Dakota smiling.

 **Later that night**

"Right this way." Heather heard as she held the hand of her friend, a nurse that works at the hospital. Sophie Powers was her name, and she has been in the hospital for as long as she could remember. "When you said that you wanted to read to a coma patient, I thought you were crazy, but you are a strange person." She said, helping Heather sit down on the bed, placing the book in her hand.

"Thank you, if I need anything, I'll call and let you know." She said, with the nurse nodding and walking away. Before the nurse could leave, Heather felt a hand on hers, making her scream, with Sophie turning to her, only to gasp. The man had his hand on hers, and Heather didn't know what to do. Sophie ran out, planning on informing her supervisor, Ignacio Ross.

 **Few minutes later**

Ignacio ran in, making his way to the other side with the monitor. Looking at the two, he shook his head. "There's nothing different, the same as always." He said, with him holding his hand up before either of them could talk. "I need you both to leave, now." He said, with Sophie helping Heather up and leading her away.

Pulling out his phone as they walked out, he dialed a number. "Hello?" Kaguya asked, with him looking at the door.

"You told me to inform you about the John Doe if anything happened?" He said, knowing he had her attention. "A girl was reading to him, and said that he grabbed her. He had some brain activity, he might be waking up." He informed, with her humming.

"Who was the girl?" She asked, wanting to know.

"Heather Hazel." He informed, with her hanging up on him.

 **The next day, dinner**

"He woke up!" Heather said as Hamura lead her over to the table, with Dakota nearly spitting his drink up. Dakota looked at her as she took a seat next to him while Hamura was in front of them. "He grabbed me, but no one will believe Sophie and I." She said, with Dakota looking between them.

"Then what are we doing here, lets go wake him up!" Dakota said, with Hamura and Heather standing up, with both of them making their way to the door, with Dakota following behind, shocked.

 **Later, hospital**

Walking with them, they lead Dakota to where the John Doe was, with Hamura stopping. "What's Kaguya doing here?" Hamura said, with Dakota walking in front of them, seeing an empty bed.

Seeing her walking over to them, she stopped, glaring at them. "What are you doing here?" Kaguya questioned, with her looking over at Hamura. "And you, I thought you said that you were going to the arcade, now you're lying to me?" She questioned, looking a bit hurt.

"What happened, is the John Doe ok?" Heather asked, with Kaguya looking at her.

"He ran off, we don't know if he was taken or kidnapped, there's no way of knowing." Maximums said, with Dakota looking around.

"There is." Dakota said, pointing up at the camera. "Come on, lets get moving, this is a missing persons case now." He said, leading the way, but they didn't move. Turning around, he saw them looking at him. "What, you are just going to let a person whos been in a coma running around on his own, with a chance of death?" He asked, crossing his arms. "MOVE!?" He yelled, with them jumping and moving about, with Kaguya walking over to him.

"I'm his emergency contact, you call me once you find him!" She said, with Dakota nodding. "Hamura, come, I'm not letting you get involved with this." She said, dragging Hamura away by his hand, leaving Heather standing.

"I'll take you home Heather!" Sophie said, grabbing her hand and leading her out, with me looking at Maximums.

"We work together, by the book, you do as I say." Dakota said, pointing at him, with him nodding as they both started walking away.

 **Later, security room**

Walking in, they saw a guard, asleep. Dakota kicked his chair, the man jumped up. "Hey, whos on night duty?" Dakota asked, looking at the screen.

"I am, most days, whos asking?" He asked, with Dakota looking at him.

"Dakota Feichko, FBI." He informed, with the guard sitting up straight. "Show me the last few hours from the John Doe!" He commanded, with him pulling it up.

 **Few hours later**

"That's it, there's no sign that he left." Maximums said, crossing his arms. "He must still be in the building somewhere." He said, with Dakota looking at him and back at the guard.

"Why don't you show me the real footage." He said, shocking him. "There was a trip here yesterday, and the decorations were never took down, and here, they are missing, so pull up the real footage." He said, with him slowly nodding his head and putting in another tape. After letting it play, they saw the John Doe walking, where he then exited the door. "Where does that lead?" Dakota asked, looking at them.

"The woods, I'll get a search party set up!" Maximums said, running out while I stood behind.

"If I find out that you were told to keep that hidden, I'll have your job." Dakota said, following Maximums.

 **Later, woods**

"Its small, the search party." Dakota said, following behind Maximums. "Just you, me, and Sophie." He said, looking at the nurse who decided to tag along with them.

"I know the woods, I used to play in them a lot when I was a little girl." Sophie said as she came to a stop, looking behind them. "We're being followed." She said, with Dakota looking in the direction as well, with them seeing Hamura running up to them.

"What are you doing out here?" Dakota questioned, not happy with him.

"I wanted to help-"

"Its dangerous out here, you could get hurt!" Dakota said, looking behind him. "Where's your mother?" He asked, expecting her to show up any time soon.

"She dropped me off at the house and then left!" He informed, with Dakota getting annoyed already.

"Hey, I found something!" Maximums said, with us running over to him, seeing that he found the hospital and, with blood on it.

"Not good, we need to speed this up!" Dakota said, continuing forward.

 **Later that night**

Reaching the Uzaki bridge, everyone came to a stop. "This is as far as we go." Maximums said, with Sophie and Dakota flashing their lights in the water, where Sophie found him.

"There!" She pointed out, with her running into the water, with Dakota grabbing Hamura.

"Stay back!" He said, forcing him to face her so that he couldn't see a dead body. Seeing Sophie perform CPR on him, Dakota was praying for his return. Death was something no one wanted, even if they didn't know who he was, someone did, and they would miss him.

Seeing him spit up water, Dakota let Hamura go, with him looking at the John Doe. "See, she did it, Heather woke him up!" He said, with Dakota staying silent, because he was still in shock at the fact that he was right.

 **Later, hospital**

Everyone followed the man as he was taken into the emergency room, with everyone following them. Stopping at the door, Dakota crossed his arms as he knew something was about to happen as Sophie walked in and started helping. "Is he here?" They heard, with them looking back at Heather, with her walking over to them.

"Yes, he's lucky." Maximums said, looking back at the man. "He nearly died." He said, with Dakota nodding.

"He'll make it, he's got a strong will." Dakota said, looking at the man.

"Nick?" They heard, with a girl with short blown hair running in, with them looking shocked as she went up to the man and kissed him. He had no memorie of who he was, and she just suddenly comes up and knows him.

'This doesn't make since.' Dakota thought, turning around. "He's been here for years, and suddenly he has family?" He said, looking at Kaguya as she walked in, with her smirking.

"His name is Nick Santiago, and that's his wife, Amanda." Kaguya said, looking smug. "Seeing the joy on her face, well, has put me in the forgiving mood." She said, with me rolling my eyes. "And you, you're grounded." She said, looking at Hamura.

"I don't understand, how the hell did you find her?" Dakota asked, not buying it.

"They had an argument and left his wife, where he ended up in a coma, then later on today we sent word out that he went missing and she claimed to know him after she saw his picture." She said, with me narrowing my eyes.

"I call bullshit!" Dakota said, pointing at her. "I'm running a background check on her, there's no way that he suddenly ends up in a coma, on the side of the road, no ID!" He said, pointing at Nick. "You are the queen of bullshit, and until I can prove otherwise, she doesn't get to visit him-"

"I'm afraid you don't have the power over who gets to visit him." Kaguya said, with me knowing she was right. "Now, Hamura, lets go!" She said, walking off.

"Don't believe her, he was out looking for you!" Hamura whispered to Heather, with Dakota seeing tears in her eyes as he walked past her.

 **Later that night**

Walking up to the room, Dakota knocked on it three times. After a bit, it opened, showing Rachel, looking a bit confused. "Hey, that room wouldn't still be open, would it?" He asked, with her smiling and letting him in, with him smiling at her as he walked in.


	4. Baby on the way

So, I maybe the first person who has thought as switching the Once Upon A Time characters with Anime characters...from all over. If you like this idea, and want an anime in here, or character, PM me or leave a review on who and what place they should take, or if there should be any changes to the list below, Not the one that have a 1 in front of there name as that is final.

Elfen lied

1 Lucy-Replacing hook

1 Kouta-Replacing Granny/part of her any ways-Karl Fisher

1 Yuka-Replacing Granny/the other half-Yolande Trice

1 Nana-Replacing Red-Natasha Walsh

1 Mayu-Replacing Gretel-Mavis

Soul eater

1 Medusa-replacing black beard

1 Soul-Replacing the candle stick

1 Death-Replacing Oz

Hellsing

1 Alucard-Replacing Mr. Gold-Arthur Porter

1 Seras-Replacing beafire-Sadie Vasquez

1 Integra Hellsing-replacing bel-Inez Marshall

Akame Ga kill

Akame-Replacing Merida-Angel Robinson

Ghost in a Shell

1 Motoko Kusanagi-Replacing Pinocchio

Pokémon

Ash Gen 1-Replacing Gus-Allan Cannon

1 Pikachu-Mouse

Dragon ball Z

1 Goku-Replacing Lancelot-Grant Haynes

1 Vegeta-replacing king Arthur -Van Sims

Broly-replacing Zelene-Bernard Osborne

1 Gohan-replacing Geppetto-Gerardo Haynes

1 Piccolo-Sidney Ghost in the shell-Pat Baldwin

1 Bulma-replacing Queen Genevie-Bertha Harper

Master Roshi-Replacing the witch from the Brave-Robert Jones

Tien-Aladdin-Terrence McKenzie

Yamcha-Mr. Hyde-Yost Murray

1 Krillan-Replacing Smee-Korey Otis

1 Chi Chi-replacing Jiminy-Catlin Tompson

Inuyasha

1 Inuyasha-Wolf

1 Sesshōmaru-Wolf

DXD

1 Issie-Replaces Happy-Irving Bates

1 Rias-Replacing Mulan

1 akeno-Replacing Marian

1 Koneko-Cat

kiba-Replacing Zoso-Kelvin Gray

Gasper-Replaces Tinkerbell-Gregg Logan

Xenovia-princess jasmine

1 Asia-Replaces Windy

1 Rosewisse-Replacing snow-Rachel Cornelius

1 Sona-Replaces Eric

1 Tsubaki-replaces Ariel

1 Azazel-Replacing king george-Alvin Hansen

1 Kuroko-Cat

mirai nikki

1 yuno-Replaces author

1 Yuuki-Replaces Merlin

Naruto

1 Naruto-Replacing Charming-Nick Santiago

Sasuke-Replacing Robinhood-Steven Alvarez

1 Hinata-Replacing part of snow-Heather Hazle

1 Ayame-Replacing Catherin-Amanda Santiago

1 Kaguya-Replacing Regina-keeping her name

1 sakura-Replacing nurse Ratched-Sophie Powers

1 Madara-replacing Huntsman-Maximums Guerrero

Durarara

1 Isiya-Replaces Frankenstein-Ignacio Ross

kill la kill

1 Ryuko-Replaces anna

1 Satski-Replaces Elsa

1 lady Rogeyo-replaces Ice queen

bleach

1 Orihime-Replaces dope-Olson Casey

1 Ichigo-Replaces Grumpy-Ivan Burton

1 ururu-Replaces bashful-Yvonne Bailey

1 chad-Replaces Sneezy-Clarence Jennings

1 uryu-Replaces Doc-Benjamin Dean

1 Kisuke-Replacing Blue-keeps his name

1 Aizen-replacing pan-keeps his name

1 other soul reapers-replacing the lost boys

Tokyo ghoul

1 Touka-Replacing Aurora

1 Kaneki-Replacing Philip

Clannad

1 Tomoya-Replacing Prince from Cinderella-Tompson Orion

1 Nagisa-Replacing Cinderella-Nettie Mour

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I cant wait to be a mother.' One Nagisa thought, rubbing her stomach as she sat in the living room, with three puffy pillows behind her. "I'll finally have my own family, and we'll be just like the Dango Family!" She said, where she started humming.

That's when she suddenly felt pain. She grabbed her stomach, holding in a scream. Seeing her husband, Tomoya come in, he looked shocked. It was winter, and there was no way for them to get to the hospital, meaning that she was going to have to give birth here. Sure she wanted to give birth at home, but that gave her a high chance of death.

Leaning back, she screamed as the pain increased. That's when everything stopped, her pain, the wet fluids she felt on her legs, even Tomoya stopped moving. Looking at him, she expected him to say something, but what she got, was everything being rewind. She felt the pain in reverse, Tomoya running backwards out the door and then the pain vanished.

She was confused, and she couldn't help but watch the door, expecting Tomoya to come through any moment now. "Neat, isn't it?" A voice to her right asked, with her jumping. Standing at the window, was a very tall man in red. She knew he wasn't human, he gave off a aura that screamed for her to run, but she couldn't as it would of been hopeless.

"Who, what are you?" She asked, making the man grin, with her seeing his fangs.

"I go by many titles, even many more names, but as of right now, I'm known as Alucard." He said, walking up to her, stopping in front of her. "I'll be frank, you wont survive past today." He said, with her frowning.

"How do you know that, I don't know that!" She said, frowning as she looked away from him.

"I know, because I've seen it." He said, with her looking up at him. "I'm actually here to make a deal with you." He said, confusing her. "I'll let you live, along with your baby, if, and only if, you let me take some of her blood, nothing more than a drop will do." He said, shocking her.

"I cant have you hurting her, she's my little girl!" She said, nearly yelling up at the man.

"Yes, but as of now, there is a curse being cast, and you will spend eternity giving birth if you don't strike this deal." He said, shocking her. "Take the deal, and you will still have you baby for a few more days, and when the curse takes effect, you will both survive." He said, holding his hand out to her. "Do we have a deal?" He asked, with her looking scared. Reaching out, she took his hand, followed by him smirking as they were suddenly covered in fog.

 **Now, Anga**

Dakota was walking Hamura to the school bus, not caring if Kaguya knew about it or not. "Are you sure we can be out in the open?" Hamura asked, with Dakota looking at him.

"All I'm doing, is making sure you're getting to school on time!" Dakota said, looking down at him then back ahead. "If she has a problem with it, them I'm more than happy to have that conversation." He said, wanting her to pull something out of her hat to piss him off.

"You're brave, you'll need that for Operation Ninja!" Hamura said, with him looking up at Dakota. "Speaking of, do you think we need code names?" He asked, with Dakota raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, just call me Dakota." He said, stopping at the bus. "I don't do code names, its wired, you're wired." He said, rubbing his head as he started getting on the bus. "Better head straight home!" He yelled as the bus took off, with Dakota placing his hands in his pockets, watching the bus leave. He started walking away, but a cop car pulled in front of him, making him groan as he knew he did nothing wrong. "What do you want, Maximums?" He asked, crossing his hands as said person got out.

"Straight to the point?" He asked, walking over to Dakota, walking around the car.

"Yes, because I know I did nothing wrong, so what is it?" He asked, wanting this conversation to be over with.

"I'm thanking you, for your help in finding the John Doe." He said, with me nodding.

"Taken, now is there anything else?" Dakota asked, holding his head up a bit.

"A job." He said, gaining his attention. "I could use a deputy-"

"Thank you, but I'm sure my job pays more." Dakota interrupted, shacking his head.

"I don't see the FBI coming down here any time soon-"

"I don't see you doing your job either." Dakota shot back, narrowing his eyes.

"Then this is your chance to see it up close, let me prove you that I can do this job!" He said, with Dakota nodding as he handed him a card. "Think about it, change your mind." He said, walking back to the car and getting back in, with him taking off.

 **Later, dinner**

Dakota was sitting in the dinner, looking at open places in town through the news paper. Seeing Natasha walking up to him, he looked up as she placed a cup of hot coco down for him. "I didn't order anything." Dakota said, with her nodding.

"Its on the house!" She said, confusing him. "Its from Yolande!" She said, where she turned around and walked off.

Dakota picked it up and took a sip, with him getting a taste of it. "How was your walk with Hamura?" Kaguya asked as she walked in, sitting across from Dakota. "That's right, I know everything!" She said, with Dakota rolling his eyes as he continued to read the paper. "Relax, I don't mind, I'm not here to pick a fight!" She said, with Dakota looking up at her.

"You don't?" He asked, not believing her.

"No, because you no longer worry me, Mr. Feichko." She said, with Dakota holding his head up. "I did a little digging into who you are, and what I found, was quite soothing." She said, with Dakota crossing his hands. "You have a good background, after the death of Jessica that is." She said, with Dakota narrowing his eyes. "Before that, you had a total of twenty nine arrests, breaking free at the last second. That all stopped when you moved to Trinity, when you calmed down a bit, then completely." She said, with Dakota leaning back.

"Yes, I used to have a criminal background, but I worked my ass off to turn myself around after the accident. I drank myself into a hole, went to therapy, talked to the police, got hired after doing a full three years of community service, day and night, only sleeping one hour a day before getting back to work. I ended getting my records cleaned by the FBI after I became a detective, then joined the FBI." Dakota said, with her narrowing her eyes. "All records, should of been cleared, and you may have clearance, you did do so on a federal agent." He said, placing his hands on the table. "I have you in my sights, just remember that, Kaguya." He said, with her smirking.

"Well, it seems that we're back at a stand still." She said, reaching over to shake his hand, but knocked the coco over, pouring it on him. He jumped up, with her doing the same. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go!" She said, quickly running out, with Dakota glaring at her as she left.

"Seriously!?" Dakota yelled at her as she ran out, with him grabbing some napkins and dabbing at it, followed by Natasha running over to her. "Do you have a laundry room I could use?" He asked, with her nodding with a big smile on her face.

 **Few minutes later**

Walking into the back, Dakota removed his coat and shirt before he reached the washer. Opening it, he tossed everything in, pissed at Kaguya for what she just did. Taking off his pants, he tossed them in as well, then adding in the powder and starting it. "No, no, no!" He heard, with him covering his self up with a table cloth as fast as he could, where he saw a girl holding a pink sheet.

"Try bleach." He said, with her jumping as she didn't see him. "Sorry, looks like we scared the other." He said, looking at the washer, than at her, seeing that she was pregnant. "How far along are you?" He asked, frowning once he saw her.

"I had contractions last night, and the doctor said that she could come any day now." She said, with Dakota smiling at her.

"Congrats." He said, with her nodding her head, not looking happy.

"Everyone thinks... That when she comes, that I cant do this." She said, with Dakota narrowing his eyes at her.

"Screw them." Dakota said, with her looking at him. "Screw them!" He said again before she could ask what he said. "How old are you?" He asked, with her raising an eyebrow.

"Eighteen." She said, with Dakota nodding.

"My late lover was eighteen when she had our son, she spent a year with him, so far, I've spent less than that with him." Dakota said, with her looking surprised. "But you know what, I was told I couldn't better my life. I was a hardcore rebel, I started fights, attacked anyone who looked at me wrong, and yet I turned myself around, joined the police force, even going as far as joining the FBI." I said, pointing at her. "Don't let anyone tell you what you can and cant do, only you have the power to do that." He said, with her smiling at him. "You don't give up on her, and she will bring you a joy that you will never get anywhere else." He said, with her nodding, walking off.

 **The next day**

Dakota was unpacking some things that he had stored in his car, few clothes in a box, and a picture of Jessica, he never leaves without it. It was his heart and soul, no matter what, she was always with him. "Is that all you're stuff?" Rachel asked, walking over to him with a plate that she sat down, with him looking up at her.

"Yes, that's all I brought with me, I don't keep many things, just what's important." He said, looking at everything before him.

"Well, must make things easier when you have to move!" Rachel said, with Dakota chuckling at her joke. Setting the plate down, there was a knock at the door, with her walking over to it and opening it.

"Miss. Cornelius, is Mr. Feichko here?" A voice asked, with Dakota remembering the man from the Inn. Getting up, Dakota made his way to the door and stood next to it, crossing his arms. "Hello, I'm Arthur Porter, we briefly met at-"

"I remember." Dakota interrupted, still feeling a chill from the man.

"Good." He said, smiling at him. "I have a job for you, Mr. Feichko, I require your help, looking for someone." He said, with us letting him in.

"I'm going to head off to the store, we ran out of eggs!" Rachel said, raking off, leaving us alone.

"I have a photo." He said, pulling out a picture. Looking at it, Dakota recognized the pregnant girl from the previous day. "Her name is, Nettie Mour, and she's taken something from me." He said, with Dakota looking at him.

"Why not go to the police?" He asked, curious on why he was here.

"She's a confused young women, pregnant, alone, scared." He said, turning to me as he walked over to the table. "I don't want to ruin this girls life, she has a future." He said, with Dakota nodding. "I just want my property returned." He said, with Dakota raising an eyebrow.

"I want to know what it is, but something tells me, that this item, isn't something anyone wants to know about?" Dakota asked, knowing something as up.

"Smart, and yes, I would prefer to keep this on the down low, if you know what I mean?" He asked, with Dakota nodding.

"When did you see her last?" Dakota questioned, beginning his hunt.

"Last night, that's how I got this." He said, showing a small burn mark on his neck, showing that he was tazze. "Its so unlike her, she kept going on and on about changing her life, I don't know what got into her." He said, with Dakota knowing that he caused this. "If you don't help me, then I have no choice to go to the police, and I wouldn't want to see the baby born in jail." He said, with Dakota shacking his head.

"No, absolutely not!" He said, not liking that idea.

Hearing the door open, they both looked at it. "Hey Dakota, I was thinking we-"

Hamura went silent as he saw both of them, with them staring at the boy. "Hamura, greetings." Arthur said, with Hamura feeling scared as his eyes were wide in fear.

"O-ok!" He answered, with Dakota looking at the man.

"Good!" Arthur said, where he started walking over to him. "Give your regards to your mother, and good luck, Mr. Feichko." He said, walking out.

Once the door shut, Dakota went back to his things. "Do you know who that is?" Hamura questioned, with Dakota glancing at him.

"Yes." Dakota said, getting back to work on unpacking.

"Who, because I'm still trying to figure it out." He said, with Dakota looking at him.

"No, reality I do." Dakota corrected as he finished unpacking.

"Is that all you got?" He asked, with Dakota picking up all the clothes.

"Hamura, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be grounded!" Dakota pointed out, with Hamura shrugging.

"Kaguya is gone till five, I thought we could hang out!" He said, with Dakota smiling at him.

"Sorry kid, but I have work to do, some other time." Dakota said, ruffling his head as he walked into a room and placed everything away in a drawer.

 **Later**

"Let me help!" Hamura asked again, for the hundredth time.

"NO!" Dakota yelled, walking up to his car. "Its dangerous!" He said, unlocking it. "She assaulted Mr. Porter, stole from him, and we both don't want her in jail, so I have to negotiate with her!" He explained, with Hamura running up to the other door, with Dakota stopping. "I'm serious, she's desperate to do anything!" Dakota said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"How do you know?" He asked, with Dakota rolling his eyes.

"I just know!" He said, annoyed that this was happening.

"Then lets find her!" Hamura said, with Dakota pointing at him.

"There's no lets!" Dakota said, narrowing his eyes.

"Then I'll look for her myself!" Hamura said, with Dakota's eyes widening.

"Seriously, you are a lot like your mother already!" Dakota said, getting in, with Hamura getting in as well. "I know what you were doing, so we're just going to leave it at that!" Dakota said, driving off as Hamura smiled.

 **Later, dinner**

Once they reached the dinner, they saw a pink car being towed, with them walking past them and up to the door, with Natasha standing at the door, looking mad. "I take it that's your car?" Dakota questioned, looking at the car, seeing a dog hanging from the mirror, made of glass.

"Yes." Natasha said, with Dakota looking back at her.

"I'm here to talk to you about one of the employees here, Nettie Mour." Dakota said, with her snapping her head in his direction, with him taking note of that. "I take it that you are close?" He asked, with her crossing her arms.

"We went to school together, yes." She said, with him nodding.

"What can you tell me of the father?" He asked, with her frowning as he said that.

"Tompson Orion, sweet guy, younger than her by a year." She informed, with Dakota nodding. "He wants to be with her, but his father forbid him from doing so, said that she should get rid of the baby." She said, rubbing her nose.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Dakota asked, with her shacking her head. "She attacked Mr. Porter last night, and he wants what belongs to him back, or he will have no choice but to get the police involved, and we both know we don't want that baby born in jail, do we." He said, trying to intimidate her, but she was unaffected as she stared at him.

"All I can do is give you Tompson's address, there's really nothing else I can do." She said, with her pulling out a pin and paper and started writing it down. She tore it from her notepad, with him taking it. "She wont be in trouble, will she?" Natasha asked, with him shacking his head.

"Only if she comes back without a fight." Dakota said, where the car suddenly fell.

"Careful, don't damage my dog, I got that for a friend!" She said, with Dakota looking back at the man, seeing him holding his hands up.

"What about her family?" Dakota questioned, with Natasha looking at her, frowning.

"There is none, she was an orphan. I remember when we first met, she was preaching a line from a play, cheering herself up before she went to school." She said, smiling.

"Play?" Hamura said, looking up at Dakota.

Before he could say anything, Dakota rubbed his head, shutting him up. "Look, I don't know the whole story, but I know she's trying to better herself, taking night classes, taking three jobs here alone, can you understand that?" She asked, with Dakota nodding.

"I do." He said, remembering when he had to take a few jobs here and there.

"Then you should just stay out of it." She said, catching him off guard. "If not, try her EX." She said, walking back inside, with Dakota frowning at her.

 **Later**

Walking up to the door, Dakota knocked on the door, with an elder man with glasses opening up. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Tompson Orion, I'm with the FBI." Dakota said, showing his badge.

"What did that kid do now?" He asked with a sigh of disappointment.

"I take it he has a criminal record?" He asked, with him shacking his head.

"No, but with him and his strange job, I would say he does." He said, catching his attention. "He works at a bakery, but he's off today." He said, turning around. "Tompson, the FBI is here for you!" He yelled, but got no answer. "That's funny, he should be up stairs." He said, with Dakota frowning.

"Mind if I have a look around back?" He asked, with the man nodding. Walking down the steps, he made his way to the gate, where he opened it. Walking to the back, he frowned once he was sheets tied together from the second window. 'Looks like he's in on it as well.' He thought, making his way to the front. "He's gone, and I think I know where to look for him." He said, making his way to his car before taking off.

 **Later, dinner**

Walking in, they made their way over to Natasha, with Dakota storming up to her. Grabbing her arm, she turned to him, her eyes wide. "You didn't send me to find her EX, you sent me away to give them time to leave!" Dakota said, grabbing the glass dog from her apron, shocking her.

"I'm only trying to help her-"

"Ya, so am I!" Dakota said, walking her over to the back room. "Hamura, stay right there!" He said, pointing at the kid as the door closed. "You are going to tell me everything in the next five seconds, or I will throw you in prison for helping a criminal!" He said, twisting her arm, with her hissing.

"She was forced to sell her baby and she decided to run away from the buyer!" She said, with Dakota narrowing her eyes at her.

"Who forced her to sell the baby?" He asked, having an idea who.

"It was Tompson's father, he said that if she didn't, then he would blackmail her for something that happened along time ago!" She said, with Dakota pushing her forward.

"What was it, who bought the baby?" He questioned, with her rubbing her arm.

"She wasn't an orphan, her father made a video of the both of them, and they ditched town once they learned that the feds were onto them, they left her in the snow to die!" She said, with Dakota making a fist. "As for the person who bought the baby, it was Mr. Porter." She said, with Dakota nodding as he knew what was going on. "He planed on giving the baby a good home, but she didn't want to give up on her baby girl!" She said, with Dakota pulling her into a hug, confusing her.

"I'll find her, and I'll make sure she keeps her baby." He said, breaking the hug. "When did they leave?" He asked, with her looking at the clock.

"Half an hour ago, but compared to my car, you don't have the speed to catch up to it." She said, making him smirk.

"It wont be the first time that I caught up to a speeding car." He said, running out. "Hamura, go home!" He yelled, making his way to the car and jumping in, speeding away.

 **Later**

Reaching the now leaving sign, Dakota saw the car had hit the railing of the bridge. Stopping the car, he got out and ran over to it, seeing them missing. "Help!" He heard, with him running over to the side of the bridge, seeing a boy holding Nettie. "The baby is coming!" He called out, with Dakota running over to them. Grabbing the girl, he lifted her up bridal style, where he and the boy following him. Reaching the car, he opened the back door and set the girl down in it. "We have to get out of here-"

"The nearest hospital is back to town, anywhere else is at least four to five hours!" Dakota said, pointing at the kid. "If you want to keep that baby, then get in the front seat!" He said, with him running to the other side of the car while he got in. Dakota turned the car around and took off, speeding all the way.

"We can go back, he's going to take our baby!" He yelled, with Dakota looking at him.

"I wont let that happen!" He said, facing the road. "Do you know what you two are asking for, are you really ready?" He asked, looking back at her as she as in an out of it. "I hope you're sure, because I sure hope you are. Being a parent is something that I haven't had the experience of yet, but with each family I've been to, I learned something from them." He said, looking at Tompson. "You cant let someone tell you you're not ready, you have to show them. If you want to give that kid their best chance, you have to do what's right! Running away is only showing that you're not ready, that you're too childish. Face your problems head on, grow up, and don't you ever leave them behind!" He said, looking at the road.

"I want my family!" Nettie said, with Dakota looking through the mirror, seeing her looking at them.

 **Later, hospital**

Sitting in the waiting room, Dakota had both hands on his face, looking at the door. Seeing a doctor walk through, he stood up as she approached him. "Mr. Feichko?" He asked, with Dakota nodding. "The baby is a healthy six pound girl." He informed, with Dakota nodding. "The mother is in critical condition, but if you didn't bring her here on time, we may have lost her." He said, with Dakota smiling.

"What lovely news." A voice said, with Dakota snapping his head over to Mr. Porter. "Great work, Mr. Feichko." He said, walking over to him as the doctor walked away. "Thank you, for bringing me my merchandise." He said, with Dakota frowning.

"A baby is what she stole, that was still here's at the moment." Dakota said, narrowing his eyes. "You knew that if I found out about what she stole, I wouldn't take the job." Dakota said, crossing his arms.

"Wrong." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. "I found it more effective that you found out yourself." He said, grinning at him. "After seeing her hard life, it should of made since." He said, looking at the doors. "To you, of course." He said, looking back at Dakota. "I mean, isn't that what you would of done, given up your son?" He asked, with Dakota holding his hand back as he was ready to slap his drink into his face.

"You're not getting that kid." Dakota said, more like warned.

"Actually, we have an agreement." Mr. Porter countered, keeping his grin up. "If I don't get that baby, then I'm calling the police, then they will take the baby away, and she'll end up in the system, and I know you didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you." He said, with Dakota gritting his teeth.

"That's not going to happen." Dakota said, sticking his ground. "I know what she broke into your office for." He said, stepping forward. Stealing the contract that sais that she has to sell you the baby. Sure she assaulted you, but no judge in the world would put her away for doing what she did to keep her baby. My cards are face up, and its a royal flush." He said, knowing he had him.

"I like you." He said, drinking his coffee. "Tell you what, I'll let her keep the baby, but I want a deal with you." He said, with Dakota raising an eyebrow. "I want a favor, and when I come to collect, you will help me." He said, holding his hand out to Dakota. "My cards are face up as well, Royal flush, Spades high." He said, with Dakota taking his hand and shaking it.

"Deal." He said, with Mr. Porter laughing a bit before he walked off.

 **Later**

Walking into the room, Dakota saw Nettie holding her child in her arms, a huge smile on her face. "Congrats, the contract with you and Mr. Porter is officially, terminated." He said, with her looking up at him. "What's her name?" He asked, walking over to her side.

"Ushio." She said, smiling down at her daughter.

"Pretty." He said, seeing that Tompson was asleep next to her.

"Thank you, for everything." She said, looking up at him, tears in her eyes. "I can finally have my family." She said, smiling even brighter.

"Take care, I expect great things from all three of you." He said, rubbing her head and walking out.

 **Later**

Pulling up to the police station, Dakota made his way inside, where he stopped at the office. He placed a note down, with him looking around. "I sure did miss being a police officer." Dakota said as he walked out, planning on coming back later.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **AN**

 **Nagisa's family didn't get sent over, that's why I gave her that background, had to make it a hard one that included her sickness.**


	5. Catlin's Heart

So, I maybe the first person who has thought as switching the Once Upon A Time characters with Anime characters...from all over. If you like this idea, and want an anime in here, or character, PM me or leave a review on who and what place they should take, or if there should be any changes to the list below, Not the one that have a 1 in front of there name as that is final.

Elfen lied

1 Lucy-Replacing hook

1 Kouta-Replacing Granny/part of her any ways-Karl Fisher

1 Yuka-Replacing Granny/the other half-Yolande Trice

1 Nana-Replacing Red-Natasha Walsh

1 Mayu-Replacing Gretel-Mavis

Soul eater

1 Medusa-replacing black beard

1 Soul-Replacing the candle stick

1 Death-Replacing Oz

Hellsing

1 Alucard-Replacing Mr. Gold-Arthur Porter

1 Seras-Replacing beafire-Sadie Vasquez

1 Integra Hellsing-replacing bel-Inez Marshall

Akame Ga kill

Akame-Replacing Merida-Angel Robinson

Ghost in a Shell

1 Motoko Kusanagi-Replacing Pinocchio

Pokémon

Ash Gen 1-Replacing Gus-Allan Cannon

1 Pikachu-Mouse

Dragon ball Z

1 Goku-Replacing Lancelot-Grant Haynes

1 Vegeta-replacing king Arthur -Van Sims

Broly-replacing Zelene-Bernard Osborne

1 Gohan-replacing Geppetto-Gerardo Haynes

1 Piccolo-Sidney Ghost in the shell-Pat Baldwin

1 Bulma-replacing Queen Genevie-Bertha Harper

Master Roshi-Replacing the witch from the Brave-Robert Jones

Tien-Aladdin-Terrence McKenzie

Yamcha-Mr. Hyde-Yost Murray

1 Krillan-Replacing Smee-Korey Otis

1 Chi Chi-replacing Jiminy-Catlin Tompson

Inuyasha

1 Inuyasha-Wolf

1 Sesshōmaru-Wolf

DXD

1 Issie-Replaces Happy-Irving Bates

1 Rias-Replacing Mulan

1 akeno-Replacing Marian

1 Koneko-Cat

kiba-Replacing Zoso-Kelvin Gray

Gasper-Replaces Tinkerbell-Gregg Logan

Xenovia-princess jasmine

1 Asia-Replaces Windy

1 Rosewisse-Replacing snow-Rachel Cornelius

1 Sona-Replaces Eric

1 Tsubaki-replaces Ariel

1 Azazel-Replacing king george-Alvin Hansen

1 Kuroko-Cat

mirai nikki

1 yuno-Replaces author

1 Yuuki-Replaces Merlin

Naruto

1 Naruto-Replacing Charming-Nick Santiago

Sasuke-Replacing Robinhood-Steven Alvarez

1 Hinata-Replacing part of snow-Heather Hazle

1 Ayame-Replacing Catherin-Amanda Santiago

1 Kaguya-Replacing Regina-keeping her name

1 sakura-Replacing nurse Ratched-Sophie Powers

1 Madara-replacing Huntsman-Maximums Guerrero

Durarara

1 Isiya-Replaces Frankenstein-Ignacio Ross

kill la kill

1 Ryuko-Replaces anna

1 Satski-Replaces Elsa

1 lady Rogeyo-replaces Ice queen

bleach

1 Orihime-Replaces dope-Olson Casey

1 Ichigo-Replaces Grumpy-Ivan Burton

1 ururu-Replaces bashful-Yvonne Bailey

1 chad-Replaces Sneezy-Clarence Jennings

1 uryu-Replaces Doc-Benjamin Dean

1 Kisuke-Replacing Blue-keeps his name

1 Aizen-replacing pan-keeps his name

1 other soul reapers-replacing the lost boys

Tokyo ghoul

1 Touka-Replacing Aurora

1 Kaneki-Replacing Philip

Clannad

1 Tomoya-Replacing Prince from Cinderella-Tompson Orion

1 Nagisa-Replacing Cinderella-Nettie Mour

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not wearing this uniform, I'll end up looking like Rick from the Walking Dead, season one!" Dakota said, tossing the uniform down on the desk. "That, and it makes me feel like I'm in the old west with that color." He said, crossing his arms.

"You're the one who wanted to help with this community." Maximus said, with me nodding. "At least wear the badge, make it official." He said, holding it out to me. Grabbing it, he hooked it on his belt, where the entire building shook.

All the phones started ringing, with them looking at the phones and then at the other. Dakota looked down at his badge, with him thinking that it wasn't just a coincidence that an explosion just went off because of it. "Lets get to work!" Dakota said, clapping his hands and his car keys, where they both rushed out of the building.

 **Later, mountains**

Arriving on the scene, Dakota started setting up a perimeter, while Maximums was having everyone back up. "Everyone back up!" Kaguya yelled as she pulled up. Getting out of her car, she walked over to Maximums. "Why is Mr. Feichko setting up a perimeter?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"He's my new deputy." He said, looking at Dakota as he had some people back up.

"They say that the mayor is always the last to know." She said, not happy.

"Its in my budget." He said, with her nodding.

"Indeed." She said, looking his way. "At least he's making himself useful, after all, isn't the first time he's worked on the force." She said, walking over to the yellow tape. "People of Anga!" She said, seeing that there was already a group of people, looking at the crater. "Don't be alarmed, we always knew that this was filled with honey combed mines, but fear not, I'm going to take part in a project that's going to make this area safe." She said, with Dakota seeing Hamura and Catlin walking up to the crowd. "To rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it." She said, smirking as she said that.

"Pave it?" Hamura asked as he stepped forward, with Dakota face palming as this was going to end up bad. "What if there's something down there?" He asked, with her leaning forward.

"Hamura, what are you doing here?" She whispered, sounding concerned.

"What's down there?" He asked, with her narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Nothing, now step back!" She said, standing up straight as he started stepping back. "In fact, everyone please, step back!" She said, with them backing away from her. Dakota watched as she picked something up, with him seeing that it was a brick of some kind, something that you wouldn't find in a mine.

"What was that?" Hamura whispered to Dakota as he finished putting up the yellow tape.

"Hamura, enough!" Kaguya said as she approached them. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged his a few feet away. "Hamura, listen, this is a safety issue, stay in the car!" She said, watching as he made his way to the car while she stood there. "Deputy Feichko, Sherriff, cordon off the area." She said, walking away while looking at the stone.

"Hey, Catlin, over here!" Hamura said loud enough while Dakota over heard, with him walking over to them. They stopped at a police car, with Dakota crossing his arms. "This, requires all of Operation Ninja!" Hamura said, with Dakota looking at Catlin. "Both of you!" He said, with Catlin looking up at Dakota.

"I didn't realize I was in Operation Ninja." She said, looking surprised.

"Of course you are, you know everything." Hamura said, looking up at her. "We cant let her do this." He said, looking at Dakota. "What if there is something down there?" He asked, looking at Catlin.

"They are just old tunnels-"

"That just so happen to collapse right after you get here?" Hamura shot back, with Dakota placing his hand on his badge, with him thinking that he might be right. "You're changing things, weakening the curse!" He said, with Dakota shacking his head.

"That's not what's happening!" He said, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes it is!" Hamura said, nodding his head. "Did you do anything different, just before this happened?" He asked, with him looking at the badge.

"Hamura!" Kaguya said, approaching them. "I told you to wait in the car!" She said, sending him over to it. "I need a minute along with you, Catlin." She said, looking up at Dakota. "Do your job!" She said, with him nodding and walking away. "I'm done with this." She said, confusing her. "My son!" She said, with her nodding her head. "We need a new treatment, everything that happens, he thinks I'm behind it. I cant cover up a safety hazard without him thinking I'm up to something, none of this is logical!" She said, raising her voice!

"Its all his imagination-"

"Yes, that you let run wild!" She interrupted, with Catlin going silent. "Remove the imagination and crush it, or you will be living in a box for the rest of your life!" She said, getting into her face. "You work for me, and I can fire you, remember that." She said, with Catlin nodding her head. "Good, now get the job done!" She said, storming off.

 **The next day, Tompson's Office**

Catlin wasn't in the best of moods, she felt down, knowing that the method that she was about to use would crush the boy. It was never a good idea to tear down a child, and here she was, about to do the same thing she never wanted to do. Hearing the door open, she was a person at the door. "Hey, Catlin!" He said, smiling at her.

"Gerardo, what brings you here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him, then it hit her. "Oh, our date!" She said, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry, I have a patient coming in soon, another time?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, with him nodding.

Gerardo turned around, with Hamura nearly bumping into her. "Hey, have a good session Hamura!" He said, walking out the door and closing it behind him.

"Were you recruiting Gohan for Operation Ninja?" Hamura asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"You think Gerardo is Gohan?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yesterday, you told me that I was Chi Chi, but isn't Gohan her son?" She asked, a disgusted look on her face. "I'm sorry, while I'm old enough to be his mother, I'm not!" She said, shacking her head. "Hamura, look, we seriously need to talk about this!" She said, turning around and walking over to her desk, placing her hands against it.

"I know you're not convinced, but I know where I can get proof!" Hamura said, with him walking up to her, holding his bag out to her, with her looking inside it.

"Hamura, you cant be serious!?" She yelled, gabbing his arms. "Going down into the mines are dangerous, you could get trapped there, you could die!" She said, narrowing her eyes. "All of this, is a delusion, its something that's not real! I thought that you would out grow this, but this is starting to turn into a psychosis, that's where you can no longer tell what's real and then I'll have no choice but to lock you away, and I don't want to do that!" She said, sitting him down. "This has to stop, you need to wake up and see that all of this, everything you see, is real!" She said, staring him in the eyes, where he got up and ran out the door, taking his bag with him, slamming the door shut.

 **Later, Rachel's place**

"Is it strange that I'm hanging out with two girls?" Dakota asked, sitting across the table from both Rachel and Heather.

"Not really, you're the only guy who doesn't look at us with hunger in their eyes." Rachel said, with Heather looking at her location.

"People stare at me?" She asked, feeling unconfutable.

"With our body's, yes!" Rachel said, looking over at Dakota as he drank some tea. "In fact, I don't think you look at any girl with interest." She said, rubbing her chin. "Anyone you like?" She asked, with Dakota shacking his head.

"My heart has been as cold as ice and hard as steel." He said, looking at her. "My soul mate, is gone, and no one will ever replace her, that I do know." He said, with them frowning at that.

"Well, who sais that's true?" Heather asked, with Dakota looking at her. "Tell me, why haven't you tried looking for someone?" She asked, with Dakota lowering his head.

"Because everyone I've ever met, she's the only one who made my heart stop once I met her. She accepted me, she didn't judge me for what I did, she didn't judge me for who I was, but for who I am. It was because of her that I turned myself around, but it took her death for me to do so." He said, with them frowning even more.

"Ok, so what type of girl are you into, or were into?" Rachel asked, with him thinking about it.

"I used to be into red heads, short hair, pale, but not too pale, and even to this day, red eyes draw me in. I don't know why, they just do." Dakota said, thinking about it. "If Natasha was older and I was my old self, I'm sure we would of gone at it like rabbits, but I'm not that kind of guy anymore." He said, looking up at them, seeing them looking at the other, then at him. "Seriously, your blind, how do you know she's looking at you?" He asked, pointing at Rachel.

"I always feel eyes on me, its strange." She said, with him nodding. There was a knock at the door, with Dakota standing up and walking over to it.

Once he opened the door, he saw Hamura in tears. It broke his heart, nearly making him cry. "What happened?" He asked, dragging him in, wanting the full story.

 **Later that day, Tompson's office**

Walking up to Catlin's door, he banged against it. "Catlin, I know you're in there!?" He yelled, where he then opened the door and stormed in, seeing her drinking. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He yelled, taking the bottle away and placing it out of her reach. "You never take a fantasy away, it devastates kids!" He said, pointing at the door.

"When the therapy stops working, you suggest it." She said, with him taking the glass away from her as well.

"Kaguya, she threatened you, didn't she?" He asked, knowing that something was up. "What was it that was strong enough to make you tear down a child!?" He questioned, with her standing up.

"I don't need to defend myself against you-"

"No, but you do need to defend your actions to a CHILD!?" He yelled, interrupting her before she could finish. His phone rang, with him answering it. "Hello Madam Mayor, is this work related?" He asked, not in the mood to play with her.

"Is he with you?" Kaguya asked, with him raising an eyebrow.

"I dropped Hamura off at your office an hour ago." He said, frowning as this want apart of the plan.

"He's not here!" Kaguya yelled, with Dakota face palming.

"I don't know where he is!" He yelled on the phone, where he looked up at Catlin as she waved her hand at him.

"I do." She said, with Dakota hanging up.

 **Later**

Reaching the mine, Dakota and Catlin rushed over to the cave. "Hamura!?" They yelled, with Catlin going up to the cave while Dakota looked at the tree lines. Even though they reached the mine, there was no telling if they beat him here or if they were too late. "Hamura!?" They yelled again, with Dakota looking at Catlin.

"I don't think he got here yet!" He said, with her picking something up.

"He's here, candy bar!" She said, with Dakota knowing that something bad was about to happen. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, with Dakota losing his footing and nearly falling onto the ground. "Hamura!?" Catlin yelled as she started going inside, with it getting blocked off.

"Hamura, Catlin!?" He yelled as he rushed over there. Once he reached the entrance, it completely caved in.

 **Meanwhile, with Catlin**

"Hamura!?" Catlin called out as she pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. "Hamura!?" She called again, walking forward.

"Catlin, you came to help me!" Hamura said as he ran around the corner.

"Hamura!?" Catlin said, both happy and shocked to see him already. "Hamura, we need to get out of here!" She said, with Hamura looking at her with a blank expression.

"So you still don't believe me." He said, stepping back away from her. "You'll believe me, you'll see, YOU'LL SEE!? He yelled, running back where he came from.

"Hamura!?" Catlin yelled as she gave chase.

 **Later**

"Hamura!?" Catlin called out again, where she saw him sitting by some rocks. "Hamura!" She said, walking up to him.

"There's something down there!" Hamura said, flashing his light into a hole.

"Hamura, its dangerous down here, we need to get out!" Catlin said, kneeling next to him.

"It could be something-"

"LOOK!?" She yelled, gaining his attention. "I'm terrified for the both of us!" She said, placing her flashlight down.

"Because you think I'm crazy?" Hamura shot back, looking at her.

"NO!" She yelled, shacking her head. "Because we're trapped in an abandoned mine, with no way out!" She informed, with Hamura understanding the danger of the situation now.

 **Later, topside**

"Catlin's smart, she will keep Hamura safe and find a way out." Gerardo said, looking at both Maximum and Dakota as they watched construction workers removing rubble from the blockade. Seeing the ground shake, everyone backed away while Dakota stood still, this time being unaffected by the earthquake.

"STOP, STOP!?" Kaguya yelled as she ran over to them. "You're making it worse!" She yelled, looking at Dakota.

"I'm trying to save him!" Dakota said, turning to her. "You know why he went in there in the first place? Because you made him feel that he had something to prove!" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"And whos encouraging him-"

"Do not put this on me-"

"Lecture until his oxygen runs out!" She said, with Dakota getting into her face.

"I need you to get behind the barricade, now." He said in a calm voice, narrowing his eyes. "If you do not comply, I will put you in the city jail." He said, with her narrowing her eyes. "You may have power, but no one other than authorized personnel are allowed over that tape. Now step, back." He said, with her crossing her arms. "Sherriff Maximums." Dakota called out, with said person looking at them. "Please escort the mayor to safety, for her own good and ours." He said, with Maximums looking between the two. "You wanted to show me that you have what it takes, then start with doing your job right." He said, looking at him.

"Madam mayor." Maximums said, with her looking at him. "I need you to follow me." He said, walking her back to the barricade, with Dakota looking at Natasha, seeing her holding a small dog that was barking in a random direction, while she was looking board.

Walking over to her, he scratched the dogs ear. "Cute dog, yours?" He asked, with her shacking her head.

"No, its my friends, I just watch over him for her every now and then." She informed, with Dakota holding his hand out, with her passing him over.

As soon as he was in his hands, he saw the dog looking in the same direction, making Dakota look the same way. Walking over there, Natasha followed. As they walked, Dakota stepped on something metal. Passing the dog back, he started brushing off the dirt, seeing a metal plate on the ground, just laying there. Lifting it up, he was that it was an air hole for the mine.

Looking at the others, he whistled, with a group of construction workers running over to them. "We have our way in, we just have to removed the bars!" He said, with them nodding. "Natasha, bring the toe truck over, we'll hook it up and I want you to drive off as fast as you can to rip this off!" He said, with her nodding and running off.

"What's going on?" Maximums asked as he made his way over. "Is that an Air shaft?" He asked, with Dakota nodding while Natasha pulled the toe truck up, where the workers hooked it up to the gate. She stepped on the gas, with it popping up. Once it was off, they removed the gate and started setting up a harness.

"I'm heading in." Dakota said, taking off his jacket and hooking his self up. "Sherriff, make sure no one messes with this wire!" Dakota said, hooking the end to the toe truck. "I don't want to fall to my death." He said, jumping in.

 **Later**

"This way!" Catlin said, leading Hamura further into the mine, hoping to find a way out. That's when she stopped once she heard something falling, hitting rocks. It sounded metal, so she walked around the corner and made her way over to a thin sheet of metal and removed it, where she saw an elevator. "Hamura, I found our way out!" She said, with something landing on it.

"Looks like I was right, we found you!" She heard Dakota, with her looking up and seeing him opening the top hatch. "Pass me Hamura!" He said, with her nodding. Hamura walked over to her, with Catlin picking her up and holding him out to Dakota, with him pulling him up to the top of the elevator. "Catlin, your turn!" He said, with her jumping up and grabbing his hand, where he lifted her up to the top. He grabbed a walkie and held it up to his mouth. "I found them, go ahead and pull us up." He said, with him grabbing both of them. "You hold on tight, and don't let go!" He said, with them getting lifted up at a slow pace.

 **Later**

Slowly getting lifted out, the construction workers pulled them out, with everyone clapping. Once out, Dakota was grabbed and pulled to the side, with him setting both Hamura and Catlin down. Before the EMT's could do their job, Kaguya ran over and hugged Hamura, with Dakota standing there calling the EMT's over. "Mayor." Dakota said, with them walking over. "I told you to stay behind the barricade, family or not." He said, with the EMT's taking Hamura to get looked at.

Kaguya couldn't say anything as they took him away, but she followed, wanting to make sure her son was ok. "Madam Mayor!" Catlin called out, stopping her as Dakota walked off to help out with clean up duty. "A word!" She said, with her walking up to her. "I'm going to continue to treat Hamura, and I'm going to do it my own way." She said, crossing her arms.

"My relief to his safety hasn't changed a thing Doctor Tompson." Kaguya said, crossing her arms. "You will do as I say-"

"Or what, you'll ruin my life, do your worst, because I will always do my best!" Catlin said, interrupting her. "You are going to leave me alone, and let me do my work in piece. Because some day, you might end up in a custody battle, and do you know how the court determines whos a fit parent? They consult an expert, particularly one whos treated the child. You think about that, and let me do my job the way my heart tells me to do it." She said, turning around and walking off, leaving Kaguya standing there.

 **Later that night**

Sitting on the side, Dakota was sitting next to Hamura, watching as Catlin and Gerardo talked to the other, smiles on their faces. "Is that Catlin's son?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he had never met the man before, he took that back, he met him once when he ran out of her office.

"Yes and no." Hamura said, gaining his attention. "Here, he's her boyfriend." He said, looking up at Dakota. "But that's Chi Chi's son, Gohan." He said, with Dakota looking disgusted.

"Ok, I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." He said, standing up as the two walked over to them. "I'm going to go on home, someone make sure he goes home as well." He said, rubbing Hamura's head and walking away, where he saw Kaguya toss the brick into the airshaft, with him shacking his head as he didn't want to think too much about it.  
With the brick

As the brick fell, it landed on a giant castle until it kept rolling. As it rolled, it landed next to a Ox shape crown, worn by a skeleton.


	6. Love isnt easy to come across

So, I maybe the first person who has thought as switching the Once Upon A Time characters with Anime characters...from all over. If you like this idea, and want an anime in here, or character, PM me or leave a review on who and what place they should take, or if there should be any changes to the list below, Not the one that have a 1 in front of there name as that is final.

Elfen lied

1 Lucy-Replacing hook

1 Kouta-Replacing Granny/part of her any ways-Karl Fisher

1 Yuka-Replacing Granny/the other half-Yolande Trice

1 Nana-Replacing Red-Natasha Walsh

1 Mayu-Replacing Gretel-Mavis

Soul eater

1 Medusa-replacing black beard

1 Soul-Replacing the candle stick

1 Death-Replacing Oz

Hellsing

1 Alucard-Replacing Mr. Gold-Arthur Porter

1 Seras-Replacing beafire-Sadie Vasquez

1 Integra Hellsing-replacing bel-Inez Marshall

Akame Ga kill

Akame-Replacing Merida-Angel Robinson

Ghost in a Shell

1 Motoko Kusanagi-Replacing Pinocchio

Pokémon

Ash Gen 1-Replacing Gus-Allan Cannon

1 Pikachu-Mouse

Dragon ball Z

1 Goku-Replacing Lancelot-Grant Haynes

1 Vegeta-replacing king Arthur -Van Sims

Broly-replacing Zelene-Bernard Osborne

1 Gohan-replacing Geppetto-Gerardo Haynes

1 Piccolo-Sidney Ghost in the shell-Pat Baldwin

1 Bulma-replacing Queen Genevie-Bertha Harper

Master Roshi-Replacing the witch from the Brave-Robert Jones

Tien-Aladdin-Terrence McKenzie

Yamcha-Mr. Hyde-Yost Murray

1 Krillan-Replacing Smee-Korey Otis

1 Chi Chi-replacing Jiminy-Catlin Tompson

Inuyasha

1 Inuyasha-Wolf

1 Sesshōmaru-Wolf

DXD

1 Issie-Replaces Happy-Irving Bates

1 Rias-Replacing Mulan

1 akeno-Replacing Marian

1 Koneko-Cat

kiba-Replacing Zoso-Kelvin Gray

Gasper-Replaces Tinkerbell-Gregg Logan

Xenovia-princess jasmine

1 Asia-Replaces Windy

1 Rosewisse-Replacing snow-Rachel Cornelius

1 Sona-Replaces Eric

1 Tsubaki-replaces Ariel

1 Azazel-Replacing king george-Alvin Hansen

1 Kuroko-Cat

mirai nikki

1 yuno-Replaces author

1 Yuuki-Replaces Merlin

Naruto

1 Naruto-Replacing Charming-Nick Santiago

Sasuke-Replacing Robinhood-Steven Alvarez

1 Hinata-Replacing part of snow-Heather Hazle

1 Ayame-Replacing Catherin-Amanda Santiago

1 Kaguya-Replacing Regina-keeping her name

1 sakura-Replacing nurse Ratched-Sophie Powers

1 Madara-replacing Huntsman-Maximums Guerrero

Durarara

1 Isiya-Replaces Frankenstein-Ignacio Ross

kill la kill

1 Ryuko-Replaces anna

1 Satski-Replaces Elsa

1 lady Rogeyo-replaces Ice queen

bleach

1 Orihime-Replaces dope-Olson Casey

1 Ichigo-Replaces Grumpy-Ivan Burton

1 ururu-Replaces bashful-Yvonne Bailey

1 chad-Replaces Sneezy-Clarence Jennings

1 uryu-Replaces Doc-Benjamin Dean

1 Kisuke-Replacing Blue-keeps his name

1 Aizen-replacing pan-keeps his name

1 other soul reapers-replacing the lost boys

Tokyo ghoul

1 Touka-Replacing Aurora

1 Kaneki-Replacing Philip

Clannad

1 Tomoya-Replacing Prince from Cinderella-Tompson Orion

1 Nagisa-Replacing Cinderella-Nettie Mour

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You had a totally different look on your face when we bought this place." Amanda said as she stood outside her home with Nick, who looked disappointed. "You built a small fence, but never got to finish it, it was to protect the mini moving elves as you called them." She said, a huge smile on her face.

"Elves?" He asked, completely confused.

"It was a joke that you went on about, you were referring to the grass." She informed, pointing at the grass. "Come on, everyone is waiting." She said, leading him up the stairs.

"Whos everyone?" He asked, following her into the house. As soon as they opened the door, everyone cheered for them. As they went around introducing him to everyone, Dakota and Hamura sat aside and watched him.

Dakota had a bottle of water in hand, taking a swig of it. "Do you know why he doesn't remember?" Hamura asked, with Dakota looking at him. "Because the curse hasn't worked on him yet." He informed, with Dakota nodding his head.

"Hamura." Dakota said, turning to face him. "Nick has amnesia-"

"Which is preventing the curse from replacing his original memories, to this worlds memories." He said, with Dakota nodding again.

"Right!" Dakota said sarcastically. "Because everyone here has fake memories that prevents them from remembering who they really are!" He said, with Hamura smiling.

"Right!" He said, believing that Dakota knew he was onto something. "And now's our chance, we just have to get him to remember that he's-"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Dakota interrupted, giving him a small smile.

"We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Miss. Hazel together!" He said, with Dakota raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't we just try that?" He asked, with Hamura nodding.

"And it woke him up!" Hamura said, with him with Dakota nodding as that was true.

"Hey!" A person called out, with them looking up at Nick as he walked over to them. "you're the one who saved me, right?" He asked, looking at Dakota.

"Yes!" Dakota said, standing up with Hamura.

"You're also the only ones I know here." He said, looking behind him, with a waiter walking up to them, with Nick stabbing a carrot with a toothpick.

"So, have you ever used throwing knives?" Hamura asked, making Nick laugh.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, not expecting the question. There was a brief silence, with Nick facing Dakota. "Dakota?" He asked, with him looking at Nick. "You live with Heather, right?" He asked, with Dakota's eyes going wide.

"No, I live with Rachel." He said, crossing his arms. "Heather lives one floor up." He informed, making him smile. "Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Do you know if she's coming tonight?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"No, she doesn't like crowds, she said that she would bump into a lot of people." Dakota informed, pulling out a pen and paper. "But, I will give you her address, she would love to see you." He said, taking the paper and passing it onto him. "Me, personally, I don't trust Amanda, because the story is all off." He said, with Nick nodding.

"Ya, spend a few years in a coma and no one knows your missing or calls you missing." He said, nodding his head as he took the piece of paper. "I'll see you two later." He said, taking off, with Dakota and Hamura watching him leave.

 **Later**

Nick walked up to the door and knocked, where he got no answer. He went to knock again, but the door opened, where he saw Heather standing there. "Yes, who is it?" She asked, with him smiling at her.

"Hey, its me, Nick!" He said, with her looking at him, shocked. "I didn't see you at the party, so I figured that I would ditch to come see you!" He said, with her smiling.

"That was very sweet of you, but I believe that you should get back to your wife now." She said, getting ready to close the door, but he held it open.

"You're the only thing that feels real to me." He said, with her freezing up. "The pictures, the stories that she's showed me, none of that feels like me. Whoever she married, wasn't me, because that person is dead!" He said, with her eyes widening.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go to bed, I have a long day tomorrow!" She said, trying to shut the door on him as quickly as possible.

"Then let me join you!" He said, with her blushing. "And yes, I do mean it." He said, with her entire face turning redder by the second. Before she knew it, she had found herself on her bed, kissing Nick.

 **The next day**

As Dakota walked up the stairs with a pack of water, he saw Nick sneaking away. "Nice night?" Dakota asked, smirking as he scared the man.

"Ya, thanks, I have to go!" He said, hurrying off.

Dakota laughed as he made his way to Heathers room. Once there, he knocked on it, with Heather opening it not long after, with her brushing her hair. "Hello?" She asked, making Dakota smile.

"Heather, its Dakota." He said, with her smiling. "I see that you two had a good night." He said, with her turning around and looking around her place. "He just left, looked really happy." He said, with her blushing. "don't worry, I sent him over here, but I didn't expect the out come." He said, with her smiling.

"Thank you, now I have to hurry before I'm late for work!" She said, putting her brush down and grabbing her walking stick, where she started walking out, with Dakota heading back to his place.

 **Later, Dinner**

Heather was drinking a cup of coffee before she headed to work. She didn't care what was going to happen today, because she was really happy after last night. She stopped before she could take another sip, feeling a pair of eyes on her. "Miss. Hazel, may I have a word?" Kaguya asked, taking a seat across from her. "I want to talk to you about my friend, well, her husband to be more precis." She said, with Heather nodding.

"Of course!" Heather said, not sure what this was about.

"You don't belong together." Kaguya said, with Heather losing her smile. "He's not yours, he's taken, find somebody else!" She said, threatening.

"So far, I haven't done anything to Amanda." She said, knowing full well that she did something with Nick.

"Really, so he just up and left his wife then?" Kaguya said, shocking her.

"He did what?" She asked, not expecting this.

"You don't know." Kaguya said, figuring out that she truly didn't know. "Well, let me make this clear. Stay away from him, because he's an emotional disaster at the moment, and you're this close to ruining multiple lives!" Kaguya said, holding her finger and thumb close to each other, showing her that she was on the edge. "Let him remember who he was." She said, getting up and walking off.

 **Later, school**

Heather was sitting behind her desk, thinking to herself at what she had done. "Hey!" Nick called out, with Heather looking over at the door. "I came to see you before you start work!" He said, walking over to her.

"Did you leave your wife because of me?" She asked, with him stopping at her desk.

"No, I left her because of me." He said, confusing her. "It didn't feel real, and if I pretend to remember, then it would only hurt her in the long run." He said, with her nodding. "She needs someone to care for her, the way I care for you." He said, with her gulping with a large blush on her face.

The bell rang, with her standing up. "I need you to leave, school has started!" She said, pointing at the door, with him nodding and walking out the door. As she sat down, she rubbed her face, knowing that he would be in her mind all day.

 **Later, police station**

Seeing Maximums standing beside Dakota, he looked up at him. "You want me to work nightshift." He stated, knowing his move.

"Yes!" Maximums said, smiling at him.

"Place the entire box down." He said, pointing to the desk. As he set it down, he opened it, but Dakota grabbed his arm. "This is my box, you have to ask me for one now." He said, smirking up at him.

"Seriously?" Maximums asked, shocked.

"Ya, take the bear claw, I don't want it." He said, with Maximums taking it.

"Dakota, can I talk to you for a moment!" They heard, with them looking at the entrance, seeing Heather standing there.

Dakota stood up and made his way over to her. "Yes, come this way!" He said, leading her inside. "Maximums, patrol your office!" He said, pointing at him. Sitting her down, he sat next to her. "What's up?" He asked, holding the box out to her, with her getting a whiff of them.

"No thanks, I just ate." She said, with him tossing the box back down. "He left his wife!" She said, with Dakota nodding, not socked at all.

"I know, he told me earlier, even wanted me to give you a message!" Dakota said, confusing her. "He wants to meet at the Uzaki bridge, where he was found." He informed, with her about to speak up. "I have Rachel going with you, to make sure you don't get left there." He said, with her nodding.

"But this is all wrong but so right at the same time, I just don't know what to do!" She said, placing her face in her hands.

"Go!" He said, with her looking up at him. "He left her, its one thing to say, but its another to actually do." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I trust that he will see that you are the one for him, and vice versa." He said, smiling at her.

"I don't think Kaguya would be happy." She said, crossing her arms.

"All the more reason to do it." He muttered, loud enough for her to hear him. "Seriously, go!" He said, with her turning around and walking away, making him smile as she left. "Those kids, they grow up so fast." He said, getting back to the paper work.

 **Later that night**

Nick was walking down the street, looking down at a map as he did so. "Mr. Santiago." Kaguya said, with him looking up at her, making him jump a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I was just walking home from work and I saw you!" She said, smiling at him, seeing his map. "Are you lost?" She asked, with him nodding his head.

"Yes, yes I am, I'm looking for the Uzaki bridge!" He said, with her nodding this time.

"The place where you were found!" She said, nodding her head. "Trying to jog your memory?" She asked, knowing that he wasn't, but wanted to see if he would lie to her.

"No, I'm actually meeting someone there, actually someone's that is." He said, with her nodding her head.

"I see, just continue down that way until you reach Mr. Porter's antique shop, take the left on the fork in the road, and it should lead you right there." She said, making him smile.

"Thank you!" He said, walking past her.

"Good luck, Nick." She said, stopping him. "I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for." She said, with them turning to face the other, with him continuing on his way.

 **Later, Mr. Porter's antique**

Walking in, Nick looked around. "Hello?" He asked, walking around, seeing all the different things laying about. He stopped once he saw a neckless, with him grabbing it, feeling drawn to it.

"A beauty, isn't it?" A voice called, with Nick looking up, seeing Arthur standing behind the counter. "Said to of been worn by a ninja who could use the elements, even the power to create things with the slightest touch." He said, with Nick walking over to him. "But he was mostly known for having a demon inside him." Arthur said, a small smirk on his face.

"That sounds... Interesting." Nick said, looking back at it. "Hey, can you tell me where I can find the Uzaki bridge?" He asked, pulling out the map. "The mayor said it was this was, and to take the left in the fork in the road, but there was none over here." He said, with Arthur nodding his head.

"It seems that she lead you astray." Arthur said, pointing in the other way he came. "Two blocks down that way, make a right, keep going until you get to the church and go behind said church, from there go through the trail and you should reach the Uzaki bridge." He said, making Nick smile.

"Thanks!" Nick said as he turned around and started leaving, only to stop once he saw a bowl with a strange design on it. "What's this?" He asked, pointing at it.

"That old thing, its been collecting dust for years now." Arthur said, not moving from his spot as he knew what was happening.

"I believe that it used to belong to me." He said, his eyes opening wide as he started remembering. "I remember... I remember everything." He said, making Arthur smirk.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, flashing his teeth with his grin.

"I'm sure." Nick said, walking out the store.

 **Later, Uzaki bridge**

Heather was standing under the bridge, her hands on her walking stick as she waited for Nick to arrive. Rachel was on the bridge, watching over her, just incase she had to take her home, and so far, it looked like she was going to have to. Seeing someone jogging over to Heather, Rachel saw that it was Nick, but he looked disappointed to see Heather.

"You came." Nick said, with Heather turning to face him.

She smiled wide at him. "You sound surprised, and disappointed." She said, losing her smile.

"I remember." Nick said, with her understanding where this was going.

"Amanda." Heather said, lowering her head once she said her name.

He started walking up to her, with her standing still. "Everything." He said, with her knowing that there was no chance now.

"And you love her." She said, looking up at him.

"I don't know." He said, shacking his head. "I remember that I did, and how I felt. I think I have to honor that.

"And everything we did-"

"Was true!" He said, interrupting her. "You still feel more real to me than her, but something is telling me that I have to stay with Amanda now." He said, with her shacking her head. "Its the right thing to do." He said, with her smiling at him.

"The RIGHT thing to do, was NOT to lead me on!" She said, pissed that she was played a fool. "You made your choice." She said, followed by her whistling loudly. He was confused, where he started hearing someone approaching them. Turning around, he was another person walking up to them. "Rachel, please take me home!" She said, with Rachel taking her arm and leading her away.

"I'm sorry." Nick said to his self, rubbing his eyes as he started crying.

 **Later**

Driving down the street, Dakota was looking around the building, with him seeing someone coming out of the mayors building, through Kaguya's window. Parking next to the hedge, he got out and ran over to cover with a police baton.  
Once he saw the perp, he hit their legs from behind, flipping them. Once on the ground, he aimed his gun at them, only to see that it was Maximums. "I thought you had something important to do?" Dakota asked, keeping the gun aimed at him.

"Plans changed." He said, with Dakota nodding as he didn't believe it. "Kaguya needed-"

"You slept with her, that's real professional, with Hamura in the building as well." Dakota interrupted, with him knowing that Hamura was asleep as well. "Come on, up!" He said, backing up while Maximums stood up with his hands up. "you're finishing nigh shift, and I better not see you doing this again, because remember, I'm here for you to show me that you are capable of doing your job right, and this isn't it." He said, passing him the keys and baton, but keeping the gun and walking away.

 **Later**

Walking into the dinner, Dakota saw Heather sitting alone. Walking over to her, he sat down. "So, it didn't go well, did it?" He asked, looking at her shots.

"He remembered everything." She said, tears in her eyes.

Dakota nodded, holding his hand up, calling for a few more rounds, which they got. "I caught my boss sleeping with Kaguya, and ya, I'm mad as well." He said, picking his up, while she picked hers up. "To bad luck." He said, with them hitting glasses and then downing them.


	7. The end of Maximums, AKA, Madara Uchiha

So, I maybe the first person who has thought as switching the Once Upon A Time characters with Anime characters...from all over. If you like this idea, and want an anime in here, or character, PM me or leave a review on who and what place they should take, or if there should be any changes to the list below, Not the one that have a 1 in front of there name as that is final.

Elfen lied

1 Lucy-Replacing hook

1 Kouta-Replacing Granny/part of her any ways-Karl Fisher

1 Yuka-Replacing Granny/the other half-Yolande Trice

1 Nana-Replacing Red-Natasha Walsh

1 Mayu-Replacing Gretel-Mavis

Soul eater

1 Medusa-replacing black beard

1 Soul-Replacing the candle stick

1 Death-Replacing Oz

Hellsing

1 Alucard-Replacing Mr. Gold-Arthur Porter

1 Seras-Replacing beafire-Sadie Vasquez

1 Integra Hellsing-replacing bel-Inez Marshall

Akame Ga kill

Akame-Replacing Merida-Angel Robinson

Ghost in a Shell

1 Motoko Kusanagi-Replacing Pinocchio

Pokémon

Ash Gen 1-Replacing Gus-Allan Cannon

1 Pikachu-Mouse

Dragon ball Z

1 Goku-Replacing Lancelot-Grant Haynes

1 Vegeta-replacing king Arthur -Van Sims

Broly-replacing Zelene-Bernard Osborne

1 Gohan-replacing Geppetto-Gerardo Haynes

1 Piccolo-Sidney Ghost in the shell-Pat Baldwin

1 Bulma-replacing Queen Genevie-Bertha Harper

Master Roshi-Replacing the witch from the Brave-Robert Jones

Tien-Aladdin-Terrence McKenzie

Yamcha-Mr. Hyde-Yost Murray

1 Krillan-Replacing Smee-Korey Otis

1 Chi Chi-replacing Jiminy-Catlin Tompson

Inuyasha

1 Inuyasha-Wolf

1 Sesshōmaru-Wolf

DXD

1 Issie-Replaces Happy-Irving Bates

1 Rias-Replacing Mulan

1 akeno-Replacing Marian

1 Koneko-Cat

kiba-Replacing Zoso-Kelvin Gray

Gasper-Replaces Tinkerbell-Gregg Logan

Xenovia-princess jasmine

1 Asia-Replaces Windy

1 Rosewisse-Replacing snow-Rachel Cornelius

1 Sona-Replaces Eric

1 Tsubaki-replaces Ariel

1 Azazel-Replacing king george-Alvin Hansen

1 Kuroko-Cat

mirai nikki

1 yuno-Replaces author

1 Yuuki-Replaces Merlin

Naruto

1 Naruto-Replacing Charming-Nick Santiago

Sasuke-Replacing Robinhood-Steven Alvarez

1 Hinata-Replacing part of snow-Heather Hazle

1 Ayame-Replacing Catherin-Amanda Santiago

1 Kaguya-Replacing Regina-keeping her name

1 sakura-Replacing nurse Ratched-Sophie Powers

1 Madara-replacing Huntsman-Maximums Guerrero

Durarara

1 Isiya-Replaces Frankenstein-Ignacio Ross

kill la kill

1 Ryuko-Replaces anna

1 Satski-Replaces Elsa

1 lady Rogeyo-replaces Ice queen

bleach

1 Orihime-Replaces dope-Olson Casey

1 Ichigo-Replaces Grumpy-Ivan Burton

1 ururu-Replaces bashful-Yvonne Bailey

1 chad-Replaces Sneezy-Clarence Jennings

1 uryu-Replaces Doc-Benjamin Dean

1 Kisuke-Replacing Blue-keeps his name

1 Aizen-replacing pan-keeps his name

1 other soul reapers-replacing the lost boys

Tokyo ghoul

1 Touka-Replacing Aurora

1 Kaneki-Replacing Philip

Clannad

1 Tomoya-Replacing Prince from Cinderella-Tompson Orion

1 Nagisa-Replacing Cinderella-Nettie Mour

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up and "seeing" a picture was not what she wanted to wake up to. It was her place, she did know this much, but this time, it was entirely different. She woke up, terrified at what she was "seeing". She sat up, looking around, "seeing" her room was normal. The only thing that was out of place, was a man sleeping next to her. She touched her face, with her holding her hand out to the man. Once she rolled him over, she "saw" the sleeping face of the man. She didn't know what was going on, but she did know one thing.

SHE COULD SEE!?

Heather could see, and she didn't know what to do. Standing up, she made her way to the closet and started looking at her clothes, where she found a large hoodie with purple sleeves. Putting it on, she looked back at the man and then slipped on some pants. Walking over to is side of the bed, she shook him, with him opening his eyes up. "Morning." He said, rubbing his face. "What can I do you for?" He asked, with her narrowing her eyes at him.

"You can start by taking me to the hospital." She said, with his eyes widening. She knew that it was Dakota, just by voice alone. "I can see, and I need to see a doctor, NOW!" She said, with Dakota jumping up and getting dressed in seconds.

"Did we?" He asked, with her nodding. "Great, not what I expected and definitely not like me!" He said, grabbing his keys off the desk. "Come on!" He said, taking her by the arm and both of them rushing out of the apartment.

 **Later that day, hospital**

"I don't believe it." Doctor Ross said, flashing a light into Heather's eyes, which went from ghostly white, to violet. "Your pupils are reacting, meaning, you somehow got your vision back." He said, taking a seat in front of her. "Tell me, what happened before you got your vision back?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, that's the thing, we don't know." Heather said, looking at Dakota. "We just woke up together, and I could see." She said, with Dakota feeling embarrassed.

"Some magic sperm if you ask me!" He said, making Dakota groan.

"Never say that again." Dakota muttered, rubbing his face. "What does this mean?" He asked, looking up at him.

"It means, she can see." He said, looking between the two. "She's clear to do as she pleases, but if anything starts happening, you come to me and well run some tests." He said, with them nodding. "In the mean time, take it easy, and have some fun." He said, with them looking at the other as they didn't believe this was happening.

 **Later that night, dinner**

"Thanks for helping with the dishes." Yolande said as both her and Dakota were doing the dishes.

"don't worry about it, I just had to get out and do something new, this just provided me the perfect opportunity." Dakota said, followed by a glass flying across the room, with them stopping. Turning around, Dakota saw a very drunk Maximums. "I'll go take care of this." He said, pissed off at what was going down.

As Dakota walked out, he grabbed Maximums and started dragging him out. Once he reached the door, he tossed him onto the ground. "I'm not done yet!" He yelled, with him getting back up.

"You're done because I say you're done!" Dakota said, stepping up to him. "Take your sorry ass home, or you can sleep in the jail cell tonight, your choice." He said, arms crossed.

"I need you to understand this!" Maximums said, pointing at Dakota. "I need to understand." He said, confusing Dakota.

"If you want someone to talk to, talk to Catlin." Dakota said, jerking his head down the street to her office.

"I want to talk to you!" Maximums said, annoyed. "I don't feel anything with her, I don't feel anything!" He said, backing up a bit and then regaining his footing.

"I'm not here to help you with your bad relationships, I'm here for you to prove to me that you can do this, and right now, I'm disappointed in you." Dakota said, narrowing his eyes. "Your secret is out, continue to sleep with her, but remember this, you are nothing but dog to her if you keep this up." He said, making Maximums mad.

He threw a punch at Dakota, with him stepping aside and punching him in the head. As the hit landed, he got flashes of him fighting another man, this one having sharp claws and a bastered sword with fur on it. He knew he was dead at that time, but he still fought him. He got another flash of him fighting Nick, Heather and an entire group by his self like they were children.

Hitting the ground, he rubbed his head. "What was that?" He asked, looking at Dakota.

"You attacked me, so I returned in full." Dakota said, crossing his arms again.

"I need you to hit me again!" He said, standing up.

"You're drunk, go home!" He said, pointing down the street. Maximums started walking off, with Dakota heading inside to continue working on the dishes.

 **Later, Kaguya's place**

Walking up to the door, Maximums knocked on the door, with Kaguya opening it soon after. "Maximums?" She asked, looking concurned.

"Is Hamura asleep?" He asked, with her raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, why?" She asked, hoping that nothing was going to happen to him. He stepped forward, kissing her, pushing her against the wall as he did. He kicked the door shut, with her looking at him in shock.

 **Dead Realm**

Madara faced a man with a large sword, with him wearing red and long white hair with fur on his sword. "Its been a while, since I've fought a man of your caliber." He said, smirking at him. "What was your name again, Inuyasha?" He asked, with him nodding. "I hope you give me many more fights while I'm here, because the Infinite Tsukuyomi, will be casted soon, and I will be there to see it, I will be there, to cast it." He said, his eyes glowing red. "Come, face despair!" He said, getting ready to fight, when he remembered his past life and how he got here.

 **Flashback, Anime Realm**

The world was embroiled in endless battles. An era of warring states. The one-village-per-country system didnt exist then. Ninja organizations were militia groups. Divided by clan. In this world of constant strife, power was everything. The Uchiha clan was known all over the world as a warrior clan with remarkable chakra and the sharingan.

And then...

There was the "Senju clan of the forest". Said to rival the Uchiha clan in strength. Their leader, Hashirama Senju, was the most powerful ninja of his time. Time and time again, the Uchiha and the Senju clans battled one another.

However...

This endless fighting threatened to destroy both their clans. Members of both sides who believed it would banded together, and created a new organization. It was later known as the village hidden in the leaves. But the Uchiha and Senju were always like oil and water... Unable to work together. To Madara, this was obvious, but he was betrayed by the others, and left the village.

And then...

Madara became an avenger, and challenged the hidden leaf to battle.

Flashes of Madara and Hashirama battling, a nine tailed beast appeared and went rampant, trying his best to destroy everything before him. Madara was riding on top of him, while Hashirama was jumping around, using the power of wood to hold the beast down. But Madara was no match for him, and lost the tailed beast from his grasp.

Their wills clashed in a battle to the death, one so world shattering that it left the earth scared.

And then. Madara...

"I had lost to Hashirama."

 **Anga, now**

Maximums shot up, gasping for air as he had remembered the dream like it was a memory. "What is it?" Kaguya asked, rubbing his back as she was laying down.

"I had a dream, that I was some kind of avenger." Maximums said, rubbing his head. "I had red eyes, something called a sharingan." He said, with Kaguya's eyes opening wide.

"Sharingan?" She asked, sitting up, looking at him.

"My eyes, they were both red, with black designs in them." He said, shacking his head. "I've seen those eyes before." He said, with Kaguya kissing his arm.

"Come back to sleep, Maximums." She said, trying to convince him to sleep it off.

"I have to go." He said, getting up and getting dressed.

"Maximums." She said, looking at him as he got dressed.

"I left my car at the dinner, not only that, but I have to go apologies to the owner for breaking their dishes." He said, slipping his pants on and grabbing his shirt and quickly putting it on.

"Its late, you're tired, and most likely still drunk." She said, with him sitting down on the bed and putting his boots on. She grabbed him and forced him to face her. "don't leave." She whispered, with him getting up as he put his boots on completely.

"You've never wanted me to stay." He said, where he walked out the door, leaving her behind.

 **Later, dinner**

Walking up to his car, Maximums pulled out his keys. He stopped once he saw a wolf with red fur on his back. He watched as it stared at him, with him seeing the same red eyes that his past self had. He watched as it walked away, with him staring at it in shock.

 **The next morning**

Dakota walked down the stairs, with him stopping as he saw flowers. As he walked up to them, he looked them over. "They are from Heather." Rachel said, with him looking at her. "A thank you for giving her the ability to see." She said, seeing her walking over to the counter and grabbing her bag.

"Oh, that was kind of her." He said, grabbing the flowers and smelled them, then looked at her. "I'm not much of a flower person, are you?" He asked, with her shacking her head. "Well then, consider this a donation to the class, because I think that they would love to see the flowers." He said, placing them on the counter.

"It was just a one night stand, wasn't it?" She asked, with him nodding.

"I was really drunk, and don't remember the part after the first shot." He said, with her sighing.

"Really, I thought you were better than that-"

"So did I." He said, sitting down that the table and holding his head. "I feel guilt." He said, with her leaning over him and giving him a hug.

"That's because you did something bad, but good at the same time!" She said, with Dakota rolling his eyes. "Besides, its good to see you not all... Emotionless?" She said as Dakota looked up at her.

"Hey, I choose to close myself off because the people who get close to me, get hurt, and I don't want that!" He said, with her nodding.

"Right, that's the reason!" She said, with Dakota crossing his arms. "You don't get emotional over much, only when it targets you. You have to tear down that wall, become you again!" She said, pointing at him. "Just like you were with Heather!" She said, with him shacking his head.

"I am myself, always have been." He said, with her shacking her head at him.

"No, you weren't this guy from what she told me, you were the "bad guy" that you used to be." She said, with Dakota frowning.

"Now I feel worse." He said, looking away from her.

"That wall of yours, may keep out pain, but it also keeps out love." She said, with him knowing that it was true. "I have to go to work, and I'm leaving the flowers!" She said, taking off.

 **Later, woods**

Wondering through the woods, Maximums was on the search for the wolf. As he walked, he came to a stop once he heard something behind the bushes. He stood there, watching as Arthur walked out. "Morning officer." He said, holding some tools in his hand.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, with Arthur looking at the tools then him.

"I'm doing some gardening." He said, smirking.

"Sorry, I'm out looking for a wolf." He said, making him grin.

"Oh, did I forget to shave?" He asked, rubbing his chin. "No, I did, sorry, no wolf here." He said, giving off a small laugh. "With what I've learned, there are no wolfs out here, the literal kind anyways." He said, keeping his grin up. "Well, I better go, hope you find this wolf of yours." He said, walking past him. "Oh, and by the way, have you heard the theory that the eyes are the key to the soul?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. "Its why I always wear shades." He said, walking off, leaving Maximums to continue his search.

 **Later**

While running through the woods, Maximums could hear the wolf howling. Reaching a fallen tree, he saw the wolf, with it looking back at him. Stepping forward, he saw the eyes were still the same. "What do you want?" He asked, not sure what to do other than questioning it. "Hey!" He called out, but it kept walking. "Inuyasha!" He called out, with it stopping and looking at him.

The wolf made its way over to him, with it stopping at his feet. Maximums reached out, with him getting flashes of him and the man known as Inuyasha fighting, and him losing his eyes in the realm to the man, just before he was sent back to the realm of the living with the jutsu.

Jumping back, he saw the wolf was gone and had a burning sensation in his eyes. Pulling out his knife, he looked in it, seeing his eyes were the same as the wolfs, but he also remembered of the Hyuga clan, and how he fought both Nick and Heather.

 **Later, school**

Walking into the classroom, Maximums saw Heather walking about, cleaning off the chalk board. "Heather?" He called out, with her facing him.

"So, that's what you look like." She said, rubbing her chin. "I expected something more... Muscular." She said, smirking. "Yes, what can I help you with?" She asked, taking a seat as he approached her.

"I think we know each other." He said, with her nodding.

"Yes, we've known each other for a long time." She said, with him shacking his head.

"No, not from here, but from another life." He said, with her nodding.

"You've been talking to Hamura, haven't you." She said, confusing him. "His manga that I gave him, he made up this imagination thing that everyone was a character from it." She said, shacking her head. "He's a good kid, but I do hope that he gets every ting organized." She said, looking down at her paperwork. "I'm still learning to read, but that's why I have brail." She said, sliding her fingers across it to read.

"How long have we know each other?" He asked, taking a seat in the desk in front of her.

"A while." She answered, not looking up at him.

"How did we meet?" He asked, making her stop.

"I don't recall." She said, looking up at him. "But that's how life is, memories fade as you grow up." She said, crossing her hands.

"I cant remember when I met you, or anyone else!" He said, with her thinking about it.

"That does sound odd." She said, rubbing her chin. "But its life, things get hazy."

"Did I ever hurt you?" He asked, shocking her.

"No, what brought that up?" She asked, with her sitting up straight.

"Nothing, I got to go." He said, standing up and walking away, with her watching him leave. She pulled out her phone and the slip of paper that she had received from Rachel, where she started dialing it.

 **Later, Kaguya's house**

Walking up to the door, he rand the doorbell. He watched as the door opened, with Hamura opening it. "Hey, Max-"  
Hamura went silent as he looked into his eyes, with him backing up. "Hamura, I need you to tell me, am I in that book of yours?" He asked, stepping in and closing the door.

 **Later, Hamuras room**

"I'm Madara Uchiha, and I was the Sage of Six Paths." He said, his arms crossed. "I had became Kaguya, your mother, because of a jutsu?" He asked, with him nodding. "I see, and Nick and Heather, they are both Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga." He said, with him nodding again.

"Yes, and you did send a lot of people to another world with your visual jutsu, a mirror in your sharingan." Hamura said, pointing at his eyes. "So far, none of them are here. Lucy, being the only one from the Elfen Lied series, missing, and from this page, I know you didn't send her away as she helped my grandparents wedding. From there, she vanishes." He said, with him nodding.

"I see, and I was a bad guy." He said, standing up. "I'm going to change that." He said, walking out.

As he got outside, he saw Dakota standing by his car. "Rough day?" He asked, with him walking past Dakota, but he grabbed his arms. "That's some serious case of pink eye." He said, with him looking into his eyes, where Dakota felt uneasy.

"I'm not in the mood to play your games." He said, shrugging his arm free. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have something to clarify." He said, turning away, only to stop once he saw another wolf. It gained Dakotas attention as well, with both of them chasing it, with Dakota really chasing Maximums.

 **Later, graveyard**

Reaching the wolf, they saw it had ran past a tomb, with them looking up at it. "This is the Uchiha clan symbol." He said, pointing up at it.

"Uchiha, from Naruto?" Dakota asked, not believing it. Dakota kicked the door open, with them seeing a coffin. Dakota watched as Maximums ran through, with him looking around. "What are you looking for?" He asked, confused.

"I feel my soul in here, its calling to me, telling me that its here!" He said, opening a urn and putting it back.

"Your soul?" Dakota asked, walking forward. "Maximums, there's no such thing as a soul, its just something that everyone sais to make them believe in a god." He said, with Maximums facing him, his eyes glowing brighter.

"YOU ARE BUT A CHILD WHO KNOWS NOTHING!?" He yelled, making Dakota flinch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kaguya asked, with them turning to face her.

"What are you doing here?" Dakota asked, stepping out.

"Bringing flowers to my god mothers grave, like ever Friday." She said, with her looking at Maximums. "You don't look well, lets take you home!" She said, grabbing him by the arm, with him yanking his arm away.

"I remember everything." He said, with her holding her head up. "I know who you are, I know what you are and what you did." He said, with her narrowing her eyes. "I'm not leaving with you, I want nothing to do with you!" He said, with her facing Dakota.

"So, you're turning my own lover against me." She said, with him crossing her arms. "I don't know what I did for you to do this to me, none of this would of happened if you would of left!" She yelled, with Dakota narrowing her eyes.

"Think of it this way, My son came and found me because of you, now Maximums is leaving you because of your own selfishness." He said, crossing his arms. Kaguya threw a punch at him, with Dakota catching it and shoving her away. "Kaguya, I'm placing you under arrest for assaulting a police officer!" Dakota said, pulling out a pair of cuffs, with her glaring at him.

"You cant arrest me, because I own you two!" She said, with him stopping. "Not only that, but I would just pay bail, before you knew it I would be out." She said, with Dakota knowing that she was right. "Now, leave, both of you, I want my time with my mother." She said, with both of them walking off.

 **Later, police office**

"So, today was interesting." Dakota said, sitting behind his desk, looking at a devastated Maximums. "Want to tell me what this was all about, because I'm still lost." He said, with Maximums facing him. Before he could say anything, he grabbed his chest and fell over, with Dakota jumping up and running over to him. As he reached him, he started preforming CPR to get his heart started as he knew he was suffering from a heart attack.

After half an hour, he knew that Maximums was gone, and there wasnt anything he could do.


End file.
